Break Free!
by TheDevilLord20
Summary: Breaking free is not easy for a aquaphobic who fell in love with an Olympic swimmer wannabe. Her only option is to request the help of a hydrophilic which is just as hard. Who will she break first? Haruka X OC X Rin
1. Two Harukas

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated!

* * *

_The pressure on her lungs was too tremendous. _

_Air was only escaping out of her lungs instead of going in. _

_Struggling was futile as she sunk deeper and deeper. It wasn't long before the struggling stopped as she slowly gave up. Memories flashed before her eyes while her eyelids were drooping until all she could see was a thin line of sunlight seeping through the waters. _

_Suddenly, fingers wrapped around her wrist and she felt herself being pulled through the water until her head broke through the surface water._

The girl gasped loudly, sitting up on her bed. It was a cold night but she was sweating in her pyjamas, breathing heavily. The recurring nightmare had been haunting her for more than half her life but recently, it had been more often and more intense than ever.

~.~

_Rin was running along the sand as the waves lapped at his feet. Suddenly, he was in the ocean, swimming towards something. Or someone. Rin reached out for what looked like a hand and pulled the person up._

_Rin came out of the water first and the other person next._

The dream ended when both of them broke the surface but Rin couldn't see the face of the other person.

Rin tossed and turned on his bed, trying to find his comfort spot but comfort was evading him tonight. After being woken up from a dream, Rin had been laying in bed with his eyes wide opened for the past two hours. No matter how much he tossed and turned, sleep was just not coming to him. In the end, Rin gave up and sat up on his bed, sighing.

Sleeping above him, Nitori was having a peaceful night, only turning gently in his dream. Rin scratched his head and sighed heavily once more, falling back onto his bed and let his head hit the pillow. His dream was somehow giving Rin a bad feeling as if it was trying to tell him something.

"Ah...it can't be..."

~.~

* * *

~.~

"Rei-chan, what are you doing?" Nagisa frowned, looking over to Rei who was still warming up by the pool. All the other three members were already in the water, practising their strokes. Or in Haru's case, just swimming in general.

Rei ignored Nagisa, mumbling under his breath as he stretched his arms, counting as he held the position before doing the same to the other side. Rei put out his leg and was about to stretch his muscles when he noticed someone standing by the pool just outside the fence. His face went a little red as he adjusted his glasses, staring at the girl.

She was wearing a casual top with a skirt, holding a small bag in front of her. Rei stared at the girl while his face continued to redden. "Perfect...her standing form is perfect!" he said. The other three in the pool stopped and looked at Rei. They were rather used to him suddenly exclaiming and acting as if he was in a drama but it was still interesting to them as it was for a different reason each time.

"What are you talking about, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked, swimming over to the side of the pool and propped himself up, resting his chin on the cool tile while kicking his legs relaxingly. "Whose form is perfect? Haru-chan? You always praise Haru-chan."

Rei pointed to the girl standing outside the fence and the three other males following his finger until their eyes landed on the girl too. Nagisa gasped as if the girl had suddenly appeared before his eyes. "She's been standing there for a long time. How can you not notice her?!" Rei shouted at Nagisa.

The girl, however, paid no attention to Rei's drama nor to Nagisa or Makoto. Instead, she was focused on a certain black-haired, blue-eyed boy. Haru stared right back and it was starting to get a little awkward as the others began to notice the eye contact between the two. Neither Haru nor the girl moved from their spot and Nagisa frowned, waving his hand in front of Haru's face.

Haru blinked and looked at Nagisa. "Do you know her, Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked, wrapping his arms around the lane dividers. "Eh? I didn't know that Haru-chan has friends apart from us," he pouted. "And you didn't introduce her to us! It's not fair to keep a cute girl all to yourself, Haru-chan!"

"I don't know who she is," Haru stated coolly and pulled himself out of the pool. He walked by the side of the pool, going over to his bag and water bottle, walking past the girl as he did. Haru intended on ignoring her but the girl called out to him.

"Nanase Haruka-san." The wind blew and Haru looked at the girl. Her hair flowed in the direction of the wind blowing while Haru stood silently, waiting for her to say something more. "You're just like how he said you are," she whispered, giving Haru the look over. "Konnichiwa, I'm Akiyama...Haruka desu."

"EH?!"

Nagisa, Makoto and Rei were taken aback. They looked from Haru to the girl then back to Haru and to the girl again. "Two Haru-chans?!" Nagisa gasped, looking at the girl. "But wait, how do you know Haru-chan? Are you an ex-girlfriend? Wow...Haru-chan has an ex-girlfriend."

"Don't be ridiculous. Haruka-senpai said he doesn't know her, can't you remember?" Rei frowned at Nagisa who shrugged at him nonchalantly. "But the coincidence of two Harukas...a guy and a girl, nonetheless," he said. "This is just perfect! Haruka-senpai who possesses the perfect swimming form and Haruka-san who has the perfect standing form!"

"Sorry but I don't know who you are," Haru stated. He picked up his water bottle and simply turned away from the girl, gulping down water from his bottle before putting it down again. He headed for the end of the pool and got on the platform, getting ready to jump in when Haruka, once again, stopped him.

"But you know who Rin-chan is."

At the mention of Rin, Haru seemed a little more interested and turned his head slightly to look at Haruka. The tension worsened and the other three grouped together, staring at the two Harukas. "She knows Rin-chan too?" Nagisa frowned. "Oh! A love triangle! That must be it! She's the reason why Rin-chan and Haru-chan are always competing!"

"Don't be silly. Haru-chan doesn't know who she is," Makoto said. "If anything, I think she knows Rin-chan from Australia."

"Australia? How do you know?"

"There's a keychain on her bag," Makoto pointed. "Either she just went on holiday to Australia or she lived in Australia before."

"Or she had a relative or friend who visited Australia," Rei stated. "Your evidence is rather weak, Makoto-senpai."

"Ssh! She's talking!" Nagisa hushed the two, entirely immersed in the drama that was unfolding right before them.

Haruka gripped the handle of her bag tightly before looking at Haru with determination. "Teach me how to swim, Haruka-san," she said. "I'll do anything as long as you teach me how to."

Haru blinked, his poker face making it hard to read what he was thinking. Haruka stood where she was and waited for Haru's answer. "I only swim free." With that, Haru jumped into the water. Once he was in, he ignored the world and Haruka frowned. She stood there watching Haru swim but Haru had no intentions of getting out of the water any time soon.

Makoto pulled himself out of the pool, walking over to the girl and looked at her from the other side of the fence. "Akiyama-san, was it? I don't think Haru will say yes to your proposition. Rather than you standing here and wait for an impossible answer, why don't you go home and find yourself a coach? I'm sure there are coaches out there who are more professional than Haru to teach you."

"It has to be Haruka-san!" she said, looking at Makoto and frowned. Makoto was shocked at her outburst. Not only did he see her resolve in her eyes, Makoto could see the disappointment and sadness as tears were threatening to fall. "It has to be Haruka-san..." she whispered. Makoto was about to open his mouth to comfort her but Haruka cut him short. "I'm sorry for disturbing you...I'll get going now."

Makoto watched as Haruka turned to leave. She kept her head down the entire time until she was out of sight. Feeling his chest tightening, Makoto turned to look at his friend who was still swimming. "Haru-chan, are you sure you don't want to help her? It seems like she really wanted to learn how to swim."

"Drop the -chan," Haru said, finishing a lap and took a small break. "I only swim free."

"Hn...I feel so sorry for Haruka-chan," Nagisa pouted, hugging the dividers once again. "She looked so sad. I wonder why she wants Haru-chan to teach her how to swim so badly."

"She mentioned Matsuoka-senpai. Do you think it has anything to do with him?" Rei asked, looking at his members.

Makoto sighed, shrugging and looked to Haru who was swimming freely without any burden. He couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the end of it and that they would be seeing more of Haruka. "Alright, stop chatting and get back to practice now. Rei-chan is still so slow."

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka hugged her knees tightly, sitting on her bed in her dark room. The only light in her room was the moon shining in front of window but even then, it was dim with the clouds surrounding the moon. Haruka closed her eyes, resting her forehead on her knees and tightened her arms around her legs. Her mother was calling from her downstairs but Haruka ignored her.

Her mood had hit rock bottom after Haru had rejected to teach her how to swim. Haruka gripped her shorts tightly, trying her best not to cry. She wasn't even sure why she was doing such a thing to herself anymore. Haru was not going to teach her how to swim which meant all hope was lost for Haruka. She was never going to win him back.

.

Today was the day.

The sun was shining brightly and there was a light breeze. Even the weather was showing good signs.

Haruka stood outside the building housing the indoor pool, leaning on the outer wall as she waited for the one guy she was looking forward to see. Haruka even dressed up purposely for this event. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail but her hair still reached past her shoulders. She wore a white polo shirt matched with a pink miniskirt. She even had some make-up on.

As the time passed by, Haruka finally noticed the red-head walking toward the building. She instantly brightened up and stood up straight, waiting for him to get closer.

Today was the day she confessed to Matsuoka Rin.

"Rin-chan!"

Rin slowed his pace and looked at Haruka who ran up to him. Rin made an irritated face but Haruka ignored it, smiling brightly at him. "What do you want?" he asked, giving her an annoyed look. "You're delaying my practice."

"I know but this won't take long, Rin-chan," Haruka smiled. "I...Rin-chan, I was hoping that you would give me a chance at being your girlfriend. If you would just give me one chance, a date! I will be the girlfriend that Rin-chan wants, I will prove it!"

Rin's right corner of his mouth lifted a little as he looked at Haruka confusingly. This was the first time ever he was confessed to and he didn't know how to react to it. "Huh? Be my girlfriend?" he asked before sniggering. "For someone who's afraid of waters, you sure talk big. Relationships are out of the equation for me, especially with people who can't swim."

"But Rin-chan-"

"Don't joke with me," Rin cut her off. "I don't need nor do I want a relationship with you. I have only one goal in life and that is to be an Olympic swimmer. Come and talk to me when you've beat Nanase Haruka in a race."

With that, Rin walked past her coldly, leaving Haruka dumbfounded on the spot.

That day was the worst day of her life. That day, Haruka cried all the tears of her lifetime. That day, Haruka's heart broke.

.

Haruka leaned to the side, letting her body fall on her bed with the force of gravity working on her. She was still curled up with her knees up to her chest and her hair covering half of her face. The only thing to be proud of was that not a single tear fell down her cheek. Haruka finally let go of her own knees and uncurled herself, pulling her duvet over her head.

"Haruka-chan!"

Haruka continued to ignore her mother and placed her pillow over her head, attempting to block out any and all sounds. The door to her room opened and her mother frowned, turning the lights on.

"Haruka-chan!" she scolded, tugging at the duvet but Haruka gripped onto it tightly. "Haruka-chan, it's not good to cover your head like that! You need to breathe!"

Haruka let her mother pull the duvet off and kept the pillow over her head. She closed her eyes, trying to block out her mother's voice but it was not working as her mother continued to nag her. In the end, Haruka sat up and surrendered to her mother's nagging. "What is it?" she asked, putting her pillow back in position.

"Dinner is ready," her mother stated, folding her daughter's duvet neatly and set it at the foot of the bed. "You have school tomorrow, you have to go to bed ready. Come to dinner and you can pack your things for school after. Come on," she smiled, taking her daughter's hand.

"Hai..." Haruka breathed out, getting off her bed but pulled her hand away from her mother.

Haruka went in front of her mother, dragging herself down the stairs as her mother stared after her, shaking her head. Even though her mother was an optimistic person, Haruka's negative mood had been rubbing off her and the rest of the household was beginning to fall into an endless gloomy pit but she didn't know how to pull Haruka out of it.

"Hai, itadakimasu!"

Haruka's mother looked to her daughter with a bright smile but Haruka picked up her chopsticks without any expression on her face and ate silently. The rest of dinner was finished in silence. Her mother looked from her husband then to her daughter who both wore the same poker face and sighed loudly. "If only I gave birth to a cheerful daughter and married a happy husband instead."

Even with her complaint, neither father nor daughter took notice and continued with their poker face.


	2. Mackerel Donburi

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated!

* * *

Haru blinked, staring at the ceiling from his bathtub and a few bubbles escaped from his mouth, reaching the surface of the water. It was part of his daily routine to soak himself in the bathtub and today was no exception. Haru could stay under for long if it wasn't for Makoto coming into his house, disrupting Haru's peaceful time bonding with the water.

"I knew you would be here, Haru-chan," Makoto smiled, holding his hand out to help Haru out of the bathtub. Haru sat up, taking in a deep breath or air. He looked to Makoto who was only smiling at him and took his friend's hand, pulling himself up and stepped out of the bathtub. "Hurry and get ready, we'll be late for school if we don't leave now." Makoto handed a towel over to Haru who took it and dried himself. Without a word, Haru went downstairs, putting on an apron and turned the stove on. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't had breakfast," Haru stated. He then went to the fridge and got the mackerel out, frying it in the pan. Makoto watched his friend and sighed softly, shaking his head gently as he waited for Haru to have breakfast.

~.~

"Haruka-chan~"

Haruka rolled in her bed, pulling the duvet over her head as she frowned in her sleep. The door to her room opened and her mother stepped in, gasping when she saw Haruka was still in bed.

"Haruka-chan!"

Haruka sighed loudly, throwing the duvet away as she finally sat up on her bed, half asleep. Her mother, satisfied, told her to get ready for school before skipping down the stairs to the kitchen, making breakfast for her family while humming to her favourite tune. Haruka collapsed on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. After a while, before her mother could nag her again, Haruka finally got out of bed.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face before putting on her uniform and tied her hair up into a ponytail. Haruka stared long and hard into the mirror, smoothing out her uniform as she slowly lost herself in her thoughts. It wasn't until she heard her mother practically screaming her name did she snap out of it. Haruka grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs, joining her father at the dining table."

"Good morning, daddy," she mumbled. "Itadakimasu."

Her father gave her a simple 'hm' as a reply and breakfast went on in complete silence apart from her mother grumbling about her stoic husband and poker-face daughter. When she finished, Haruka excused herself and got up, going to the front door to put her shoes on. "Wait! Your father will drive you to school!" her mother called.

She was, however, a step too late as Haruka had already exited the house while her husband was still at the dining table, reading the newspaper.

Outside, Haruka closed the door just as Haru and Makoto were coming out from Haru's house. The two boys looked to the side when they heard the noise and stared at Haruka. Haruka turned her head and stared back while they scanned her, taking in the fact that she was wearing an Iwatobi High School's uniform. The meeting was short and brief when Haru looked away first and continued as if nothing happened.

Makoto followed after him but kept looking over his shoulder to see that Haruka was following behind them. "She's attending our school," Makoto said, looking at Haru to see what his reaction was. Nothing. "She must be a new student."

Haru's eyes naturally drifted to the ocean that was right next to them. If it weren't for school or the fact that Makoto was right next to him to stop him, Haru would have already taken his clothes off and jumped in. As he was longing for the water, from the corner of his eyes, Haru caught sight of Haruka staring at him. He turned his head just a little more to the side, looking at her.

Makoto saw Haru and stopped walking, looking back to Haruka and smiled. "Akiyama-san, right? You didn't tell us yesterday that you would be attending Iwatobi High School. We might be classmates. If you need any he-" Haruka walked past Makoto and Haru without a word, cutting Makoto off mid-sentence. "Akiyama-san?"

"Let's go," Haru said.

He only started walking after Haruka was quite a distance away from him. Makoto watched the two and sighed, shaking his head as he walked with Haru. "Haru-chan...shouldn't we be nicer to her? She is a new student after all."

"There is no point."

~.~

Amakata strolled into the classroom, smiling brightly as usual and opened up the register book. "Before we begin the day, I would like to introduce you to our new transfer student. She came from Australia and will be joining our class starting from today," she smiled. "Please come in!"

Haruka slid the door open, walking into the classroom. Makoto looked up and his droopy eyes widened. He looked at Haru immediately who looked up, uninterested until his eyes landed on Haruka. Haruka spotted the two but pretended not to see them at all as she stood in front of the classroom while Amakata wrote her name down.

"This is Akiyama Haruka-san, please say hello to the class," Amakata smiled.

"Konnichiwa."

"We have two Harukas now!" someone exclaimed and the entire class suddenly came alive, buzzing and gasping, amazed at the fact that there were two Harukas in their class.

"Oh my, we sure do!" Amakata smiled. "And it just so happens that the seat next to Haruka-kun is empty. Please take that seat and we will begin our lesson."

Haruka looked over to Haru who wasn't paying any attention anymore as he looked out of the window. As Haruka walked past him, Makoto gave her a smile which Haruka did not return as she sat at the empty seat. The lesson went on rather uneventfully and before they knew it, lunch time came about.

Makoto looked back to Haru who got up, probably getting ready to go to the rooftop where they usually had lunch with Nagisa and Rei or heading to the pool which was Haru's entire life. Makoto got up as well and stopped Haru from leaving before pointing at Haruka who was still sat at her desk, writing down her notes. "Akiyama-san," Makoto smiled. Haruka looked up and her eyes automatically landed on Haru. "Since you're new, would you like us to take you on a tour around the school?"

"No thank you," Haruka stated, looking back down to her exercise book.

"Well um...do you have lunch? If not, I can show you where the canteen is. You can always join us for lunch if you like," Makoto offered.

Haru looked at Makoto and although his expression did not change, Makoto could tell that Haru wasn't very impressed with the offer. Haruka, on the other hand, looked up at Makoto and it seemed like her heart was softening. She slammed her exercise book closed and stood up, searching in her bag for her purse. "Where's the canteen?"

Makoto led the way and showed Haruka where the canteen was. Haru followed behind him though Makoto could sense that Haru was a little irritated. Haruka looked at the lunches that were offered and a frown slowly formed on her face.

"There's no mackerel..."

Makoto and Haru both looked at her, surprised at the girl's statement. Makoto let out a soft chuckle and smiled at Haruka who instantly glared at him when she heard him laugh. "Sorry," he said. "They don't sell mackerel here. If you like fish, they have salmon donburi," Makoto pointed out. Haruka looked back to the menu, the frown still eminent.

"They should have mackerel donburi," Haruka stated before ordering the salmon. She paid and looked at Makoto and Haru who just stood there, staring back at her. "Are we not going to eat now?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Makoto nodded and walked in front of her, leading her to the roof where Nagisa and Rei were waiting.

Haru walked behind Haruka, staring into her back. Haruka suddenly whipped around, glaring at Haru who instantly looked the other way. They then reached the rooftop and Makoto sat with Nagisa and Rei, taking out his bento and Haru did the same. Holding her lunch, Haruka stood by the side and stared at the boys, wondering if she should join them.

"You're late!" Nagisa pouted. "Oh! Haru-chan's girlfriend! Hello!"

"Drop the -chan," Haru stated. "She's not my girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Both Haru and Haruka looked at each other before looking away. Makoto laughed sheepishly and sighed loudly. "You can join us if you like, Akiyama-san," he said, making some space for her. Haruka thought about it for a while before sitting down, putting her lunch down on the floor. "Akiyama-san is in our class," Makoto informed the other two.

"Oh!" Nagisa grinned. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hazuki Nagisa! You can call me Nagisa!"

"Ryugazaki Rei, nice to meet you."

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself," Makoto smiled. "Tachibana Makoto."

Haruka blinked before letting out a snigger and smirked a little, the first ever expression she had made since she came to Iwatobi. "You have girl names," she stated. "I'm surprised you're not bullied for it."

"This Haru-chan is mean," Nagisa pouted. "You share the same name as Haru-chan, does this mean you have to be bullied as well?"

"I'm a girl. It's only natural for me to have a girl's name."

"Rin has a girl's name too," Haru said.

Haruka went silent and she went back to her stoic expression with a frown. The atmosphere was starting to get a little awkward as everyone began eating in silence. It was then did Nagisa decided to break the silence. "So, Haru-chan. New Haru-chan, not old Haru-chan. Are you going to join the swim club?" he asked.

"How can she join the swim club? We're all guys," Rei frowned.

"Even if it's a mixed club, I wouldn't join," Haruka said.

"Eh? But you want Haru-chan to teach you how to swim. Why?" Nagisa asked.

"I have my own reasons," Haruka said and looked at Haru. "Are you still insisting on not teaching me?"

"I only swim free."

~.~

"Hn...New Haru-chan isn't here," Nagisa pouted, looking around the pool. "Haru-chan must have scared her away," he said, looking at Haru who was swimming in the other lane. "Mako-chan, isn't it awkward to be in the same class as the two Harukas?"

"It's not too bad, actually," Makoto said, getting into the water and held onto the divider, looking over to Haru on the other side of the pool. "They're both very similar if you look closely," he smiled. "Haru is slowly warming up to her thanks to mackerel. I have a feeling Haru will crack soon and eventually give in to teaching her how to swim."

"New Haru-chan likes mackerels too?" Nagisa asked and giggled. "Uwah! They're going to be best friends soon! We'll have another Haru-chan in our group!"

Rei pushed his glasses, looking at the three in the water and shook his head. "I disagree with that," he said. "I notice that Haruka-senpai and Haruka-senpai are very similar but like they say, opposites attract. They're so similar that they will start to repel each other. I would suggest keeping them away from each other lest they start fighting."

"Hm...I want Haru-chan and Haru-chan to be friends!" Nagisa said. "How cool will it be when we get to say we know two Harukas, a boy and a girl and they are best of friends! They might even get together and become a couple! How exciting is that?" Nagisa giggled.

"What's so exciting?"

A red-haired girl with her hair tied up in a high ponytail walked into the pool, sitting by the side and looked at the boys. "Gou-chan!"

"It's Kou!"

"We're just talking about the new Haru-chan," Nagisa smiled. "Have you not heard? There are two Harukas now!"

"Seriously?" Gou nodded, looking over to Haru. "But Haru-senpai looks like he has a lot on his mind," she said, staring at the swimmer. "His form is not as good as usual and he looks really serious."

The other three boys looked over to Haru who just got out of the pool but neither of them saw what Gou saw though Makoto could sense that something was a little off with Haru. "Well, that's just Haru for you," Makoto said. "Shall we get out now? It's time to go home."

Swim club ended and they were heading home together. While leaving the school, they walked past the gymnasium and the door was opened. Nagisa peered to his right and looked into the gymnasium, seeing Haruka. "Oh, it's New Haru-chan!" he grinned and ran over to the door, peering in. "Uwah! It's the gymnastic club!"

"Our school has a gymnastic club?" Rei raised an eyebrow, following behind Nagisa and peered in as well. "Beautiful! Their forms are so beautiful! The way they balance on one foot and do a flip after, it's perfection!" he exclaimed, drawing a little attention to them. "I should look up the theory and memorise it soon! I can do gymnastic too!"

Haruka heard the commotion and looked at the door where Nagisa and Rei were stood. Behind them were Makoto and Haru who were looking into the gymnasium but made no noise like Nagisa and Rei were. She frowned but couldn't react to them as it was her turn to tumble across the gym. Nagisa and Rei watched in awe, giving the reaction that would only be considered appropriate if they were at a competition supporting their favourite gymnast. At a small gymnasium while the club was practising, they were more than irritating.

"Haruka-san," the coach called out. Haruka looked to the coach and walked up to her, pulling a ribbon behind her. "There is a competition coming up and we're in need of a rhythmic gymnast to enter the competition. Would you like to try it out?"

"That would be nice," Haruka said.

"Okay then, practice is over! It's time for you to go home!"

At the announce of the end of practice, Haru turned around and walked about to leave when Makoto stopped him. "Let's wait for a while," he said. "We can walk home with Akiyama-san." Haru looked away, not saying anything but Makoto smiled. It may not seem like it to others but Haru probably thought the same thing too even though he didn't want to show it.

After cleaning up with the other club members, Haruka came out from the changing room and stared at Makoto and Haru who were both waiting for her. "Were you guys waiting for me?" she asked. "You didn't have to. I could walk home myself."

"Then let's go, Makoto," Haru said, walking in front of the two without looking back.

"Don't mind Haru-chan," Makoto smiled. "He still stayed when I asked him to," he said. "And we couldn't let a girl walk home by herself. So, you're a gymnast?"

Haruka nodded, staring at Haru's back. It was obvious that he was listening in on their conversation and Haruka couldn't help but smile a little to herself but the smile disappeared as soon as it appeared before anyone else noticed it. "But I would still like to swim."

"I only swim free."


	3. Not The Same

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated!

* * *

Haruka ran the bath and sat on the toilet, watching as the tub filled up. This would be the first time ever since her incident that Haruka was taking a bath. The first step to learning how to swim was to conquer her fear. Her fear of water. Haruka turned the water off and put her hand in the warm water gently, staring at the water for a long time.

No matter how much she wanted to conquer her fear, she just couldn't bring herself to get into the bathtub. In the end, she washed herself by getting the water from the bathtub and splashed herself. After her failed attempt to take a bath, Haruka finished up washing herself and went back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Her mother stared up the stairs and sighed softly, looking at her husband who was watching the news on the TV. "Darling...do you think I should talk to Haruka-chan?" she asked, looking at her husband. "She's been acting so weird ever since that time."

"She's a teenager acting up," her husband stated. "What do you expect? Let her deal with her own problems."

"But darling...I'm so worried about her. I've never seen her smile in such a long time," she pouted and sighed. "Maybe we should have stayed in Australia..."

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka stood in the queue for lunch with Makoto and Haru beside her. Although Haruka didn't like that they followed her around, she was glad to have them around since she still wasn't quite familiar with the school nor the lunch menu. While standing in the line, she stared at the menu, scanning through to see if they had what she wanted.

Makoto suddenly held a lunch box in front of her, smiling. "You came here before I could stop you. You wanted mackerel yesterday, didn't you? Haru made this for you this morning," he smiled. Haruka stared at the lunch box and Makoto nodded, assuring her that it was fine to take it. "Do you not want it? They don't have mackerel in school."

"But today is chicken day," Haruka stated.

Makoto raised an eyebrow and even Haru looked at Haruka with slight confusion. "Chicken day?"

"Chicken day," Haruka nodded and pulled out a laminated card that said 'chicken' on it. "I have to eat chicken today," she said. "Yesterday was mackerel day but I had salmon instead. The next time I get salmon, I will eat mackerel instead."

"Um...you choose what to each everyday?" Makoto asked.

Haruka nodded. "I was a picky eater when I was younger. Mum made these cards for me and make me pick one everyday. I have to eat whatever the card says in return for me to watch my favourite cartoon. It became a habit," she explained. "Today is chicken day, not mackerel day."

"Then you can eat mackerel today and have chicken on your next mackerel day," Haru stated.

"Then what's the point in the cards? I'm having chicken today."

"Why did you ask me to be nice to her?" Haru asked Makoto.

Makoto opened his mouth to say something but Haru being Haru just walked off, taking the lunch box from Makoto as he did. Haruka stared after him and looked at Makoto before going back to buying her lunch. When lunch was bought, they headed to the roof where Haru had already joined Nagisa and Rei. Makoto sat down with them but unfortunately for Haruka, the only space left was in between Makoto and Haru.

She took the space and ate her lunch. Rei noticed the tension between the two but Nagisa was oblivious to the gloom atmosphere, smiling brightly. "Why does Haru-chan have two lunch boxes?" he asked, looking at his friend. "Are you that hungry today?"

Makoto couldn't stop Nagisa from asking and Haruka looked up from her lunch, seeing the lunch box that was meant for her on the floor in front of Haru. Haru looked down at the lunch box at the same time and looked at Haruka. The two's eyes met and they frowned at each other before looking away at the same time.

This time, Nagisa noticed the tension and covered his mouth cutely. Makoto laughed nervously and they all ate in silent. Haruka only took a bite out of her chicken before reaching for the lunch box that was made for her by Haru. Haru reached for it simultaneously and for a moment, their hands touched. Haru frowned, looking at Haruka who ignored him and took the lunch box.

Makoto watched them and smiled a little. "Akiyama-san is quite the tsundere, isn't she?" Haruka shot Makoto a look but he only smiled back at her. "I thought today is chicken day?"

"Chicken day?" Nagisa blinked and looked at Rei who shrugged.

"I ate the chicken," she pointed to the one bite she took out of the chicken. "I feel like eating mackerel today."

Although it was only minute, a smile appeared on Haru's face. Haruka opened the lunch box and looked at the mackerel inside. She started eating it and Haru watched her. When Haruka caught him looking, Haru looked away as if nothing happened. It didn't take Haruka long to finish the food and she closed the box, putting it in front of Haru.

"Thank you."

~.~

"Uwah! Ruka-chan came to see us!" Nagisa grinned. "Are you here to ask Haru-chan to teach you how to swim again?"

"Ruka-chan?" Haruka frowned.

"Haru-chan is Haru-chan already so it'll be confusing if I start calling you Haru-chan as well. Since your name is Haruka, I've decided to call you Ruka-chan," Nagisa grinned.

Haruka stared at him and nodded. "I just came here to watch...I don't have gymnastic club today."

Haru looked over to the fence where Haruka stood. He stared at her for a while before pulling himself out of the pool. Haru walked over to his bag and at the same time, opened the gate to the pool. Haruka stared at him and looked at the others who hadn't realised yet what Haru had done. "Oh, the gate is opened," Gou frowned, coming from behind Haruka. "Hello, you must be the other Haruka-senpai! Come on in!" Gou took Haruka's hand and pulled her in, sitting by the side together. "It's amazing how there's two Harukas. I'm Matsuoka Gou, by the way."

"Matsuoka?"

Haruka stared at Gou and realised that she had the same red hair as Rin. She looked to Haru, frowning at him. "Kou is Rin's sister," he explained. "Don't you know her?"

"I knew he had a sister but I've never met her before," Haruka said, looking away. Now Gou looked confused and frowned at Haruka. "I know your brother when we were in Australia. We're...acquaintances."

"Oh! You're the Haruka nii-chan talked about?!" Gou gasped. Haruka perked up and her eyes widened at the comment that Rin talked about her. "It makes so much sense now! I was starting to think that Haruka-senpai is a gender-bender..."

Haru frowned, looking at Makoto at the phrase 'gender-bender'. Although he had an idea what it was, he still wanted an explanation from his best friend. Makoto, on the other hand, looked a bit awkward and didn't know how to explain it. "Um...gender-bender is...er..."

"She thought you were a girl dressing up as a guy," Haruka said bluntly. Haru frowned even more, looking at Haruka now. "It's an honest mistake."

"Well, now that Haruka-senpai is here, it all makes sense!" Gou smiled and looked at Haruka. "You're really pretty. No wonder nii-chan has a crush on you," she said, kicking her legs. "Well...he never said it out loud but I can tell by the way he talks about you all the time. Nii-chan was never really one to talk about his feelings openly..."

"I just remembered I have to go..." Haruka mumbled and stood up, keeping her head down.

Haru watched Haruka as she was heading for the gate, walking by the pool. Nagisa ran past her, running away from Rei after one of his mischief, and bumped into Haruka. Haruka lost her footing and slipped, falling toward the pool. Nagisa gasped, reaching out for her but Haruka was already too far gone. She splashed into the water and sunk down.

Haruka struggled as the fear was starting to take over. She opened her mouth but water rushed in instead. Her lungs were filling with water and the pressure was starting to get to her. It wasn't long before Haruka sunk to the bottom of the pool, losing consciousness slowly. Just before she faded out, Haruka saw someone jumping into the water, swimming to her.

She was pulled out of the water and Haru swam to the side. With Makoto's help, they got Haruka out of the pool and laid her on the floor. Haru pulled himself up and knelt by Haruka, putting his ear to her nose and frowned when he felt no breath from her. Haru positioned himself and performed CPR on her, lifting her chin and pinched her nose, giving her some air.

The CPR continued for a while longer before Haruka finally gasped for air and coughed up the water she swallowed, slowly opening her eyes. Haru stopped and brushed Haruka's hair out of the way, cupping her face in his hands. Haruka looked up at Haru and suddenly grabbed onto him, hugging him tightly and started crying.

Not knowing how to react, Haru held Haruka and looked at Makoto who shrugged. Amakata walked in then and frowned. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at the small circle. "Oh my...Haruka-san? Did she drown?" she frowned. "We have to call for the ambulance! We have to notify her parents! I shall go and do that," Amakata said, rushing off.

Haru looked down at Haruka and wiped her tears off for her. "Akiyama-san..." Makoto said softly. "Are you okay? Ama-chan-sensei is going to call your parents and the ambulance. You'll be fine soon," he said, wrapping a towel around her. Haruka jumped when Makoto touched her and cuddled more into Haru. "I'm sorry..."

"Poor Ruka-chan...she looks so scared," Nagisa pouted as he watched the terrified girl. "I didn't know she doesn't know how to swim. I always thought she just wanted Haru-chan to help her swim better. I didn't think that she really didn't know how to swim," Nagisa mumbled softly. "She's so scared...do you think she's afraid of water?"

"It would only make sense for her to have some weakness," Rei said, pushing his glasses up. "But to be afraid of water..."

Makoto hushed them and looked at Haru who was still holding onto Haruka. It was clear that Haru had noticed Haruka's fear of water as well but what was strange was the look of concern on Haru's face. Normally, anyone who was afraid of or denied the water would most definitely be ignored by Haru. Not only did Haru jump into the pool first to save Haruka, Makoto could tell that his friend felt a little more than just concern for the girl.

~.~

"Haruka-chan!"

Haruka's mother ran up to Haruka on the hospital bed and hugged her daughter tightly. "Mum...I can't breathe..." Haruka groaned a little. Her mother quickly let her go and stroked her cheeks, stroking her hair. "Mum, I'm fine...please stop this," Haruka frowned. "It's embarrassing, mum!"

"Ruka-chan's mother is so cute, just like Ruka-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed and Makoto held the small blonde back. "Hello! We're the ones who brought Ruka-chan in to hospital! Haru-chan here saved Ruka-chan and gave her CPR!"

"Thank you!" Haruka's mother smiled and went up to Haru, hugging him.

Haru tensed up and Haruka groaned. "Mum!" she frowned. "Please, stop being so embarrassing."

The doctor came in then and raised an eyebrow. "Um...is Akiyama Haruka-san's parents here?" he asked. Haruka's mother raised her hand and looked at the doctor. "Your daughter is fine. We've done a check up on her and nothing's wrong. She may go now," he smiled. "Just be careful next time."

"Thank you so much," she smiled and looked at Haruka, sitting on the bed next to her daughter. "Haruka-chan, why would you be anywhere near the pool anyway? I thought you're afraid of water?" she frowned. "If it wasn't for Haru-kun, you would have drowned!"

"Can we go home now?"

"Are you not going to thank Haru-kun for saving you?"

Haruka sighed and looked at Haru. "Thank you..." she whispered and looked away, getting off the bed. "Let's go, mum."

"Thank you so much for saving my Haruka and bringing her here," her mother said, smiling at the swim club. "I'm so happy that Haruka-chan has made so many friends. You've never told me that you've had such handsome friends, Haruka-chan! We should invite them to our house for dinner! As thanks for saving you," she smiled. "Would you guys mind?"

"Mum!"

~.~

Haruka sat awkwardly in the living with the swim club, not speaking a word. Her mother had succeeded in persuading them to come over for dinner even though Haruka was strongly against it. "Uwah! Ruka-chan lives right next to Haru-chan! The two Harukas live next to each other!" Nagisa grinned. "That's so cool!"

"Since Haru-kun lives alone next door, you should invite him over for dinner for often, Haruka-chan," her mother said, cooking in the kitchen. "You said you wanted mackerel, didn't you?" she asked, poking her head out and looked at Haru. "Haru-kun sure is a special gem."

"I rather he not come over," Haruka stated.

"I don't want to come over," Haru said.

Both glared at each other before looking away at the same time. Makoto chuckled a little and smiled. "Haruka-san is the same as Haru."

"We're not the same!" the two Haruka said together.

"How can you compare me to someone the water doesn't like?" Haru stated bluntly.

"How can you compare me to a water freak?" Haruka said, looking at Haru. "Yes, I'm talking about you."

"We're not the same!"


	4. Figure-nastic

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Now that Rin has appeared, who would Haruka end with? Haru or Rin?

* * *

Haruka stepped out of her house and closed the front door behind her. She looked to her right and frowned, seeing Haru and Makoto who just exited from Haru's house at the same time. She sighed deeply, closing her eyes. Now there was no escaping from walking to school with them.

After the drowning incident, Haruka had been thinking all night, wondering how she was going to face the swim club. In particular, how was she going to face Haru? Even in her dreams, the scene of Haru giving her CPR replayed over and over again. Each time she thought about it, Haruka's face would go bright red. She had been blushing all night before she went to bed and all morning at breakfast, prompting her mother to question the redness. And at the worst time possible, Haruka's face was bright red right now in front of Haru and Makoto.

"Are you okay, Haruka-san?" Makoto asked, noticing her red face.

Haruka touched her cheeks and nodded, looking away and walked on. The boys followed behind her and Haruka kept her face down, touching her cheek the entire time. Out of nowhere, a jacket was placed on her shoulders. Haruka looked up just in time to see Haru walking past her, pretending as if nothing happened.

Makoto smiled, walking up to Haruka. "Haru's worried about you," he said. "He must think that you've gotten a cold from yesterday." Haruka gripped the jacket around her and quickened her pace. Makoto stared after the girl and his friend, smiling to himself. "It must be nice to have someone you like," he smiled. "Haru really has grown up."

~.~

Haruka walked around the store, looking at all the swimsuits hanging on the racks. She had finally decided to face her fear of water and the first step to this challenge was to buy a swimsuit. Haruka, however, knew nothing about swimming nor swimsuits. All she could do was just stare at the swimsuits, wondering which one would look nice on her.

"Ruka-chan~"

Haruka was suddenly attacked by a hug and she was nearly knocked down if it weren't for her training in gymnastic. Her first instinct was to unleash all the martial arts moves she had learn from TV on her attacker but after hitting the person in the nose, she realised that it was only Nagisa. "Oh...I'm sorry," she said, stepping away from him. "Are you okay?"

"I think you broke my nose..."

"I didn't know you knew martial arts, Haruka-senpai. But those moves...they weren't beautiful at all. You could have executed them even better," Rei said, immediately analysing Haruka's martial arts skills.

"I learnt them off movies," Haruka stated and looked behind the first year duo, seeing Makoto and Haru. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came shopping for swimsuits!" Nagisa grinned. His amazing recovery from hurt, be it physical or psychological, never ceased to amaze Haruka. "Rei-chan needed a new swimsuit so we all came to shop together! Haru-chan wanted a new swimsuit as well."

Haruka looked over to Haru and her face instantly turned bright red. The only thing she could focus on whenever she looked at Haru was his lips. Those lips that touched hers when he was giving her air. "I came for a swimsuit too but I know nothing about them," she said. Haruka was about to ask for help but her pride took over so she kept her mouth shut and turned to the women swimsuits instead.

"It doesn't matter what brand or make it is as long as you feel comfortable wearing it," Haru said, walking past her as if he didn't say anything. Makoto smiled and followed after his friend as they headed for the men's department.

"That was a tip from Haru," Makoto explained to Haruka. "Listen to the expert."

"That is not true," Rei butted in, standing in front of Haruka. "I would like you to forget everything Haru-senpai just told you. He is wrong. The brand and make of the swimsuit is very important because each brand would have a different cutting. And each different cutting would affect the flow of water around you when you're swimming differently. So, in order to choose your-"

Haruka cut him off by ignoring him, going to choose her own swimsuit her own way. Which was to follow Haru's tip.

Unfortunately for the girl, she wasn't left alone. Nagisa and Rei followed her around the store, annoying the hell out of Haruka. Rei was spurting out theories behind swimsuits, analysing it down to the very stitch in the swimwear. Nagisa, on the other hand, only bothered about the appearance and ended up choosing quite a few swimsuits for Haruka before pushing her into the changing room.

"Nagisa-kun, I'm looking for a swimsuit. Why did you get me a bikini?" Haruka asked, frowning. She opened the curtain and stepped out, expecting to see Nagisa but instead, she was looking at a familiar face with red hair.

Haruka stared at the person long and hard. She blinked to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and even secretly pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was only after all of that did Haruka realised that she was standing before Rin, Matsuoka Rin, in a bikini. She realised it a bit too late as Rin's eyes looked down before looking back up, staring at Haruka.

"Haruka?"

"You'll get cold," Haru said, stepping in between the two and wrapped his jacket around Haruka.

Haruka looked up at Haru, thankful that he came to her rescue. She wasn't expecting to see Rin here of all places. She only planned on seeing him after she had learnt how to swim and after she had done what he had asked. "What are you doing here?" Rin asked, looking at Haru and frowned, seeing the close proximity between the two. "And you know her?"

"Haruka goes to Iwatobi, of course I know her," Haru stated, looking at Rin. "And we're here to shop for swimsuits, what else can we do?"

"When did you get back, Haruka?" Rin asked, looking at the girl.

"I have to go," Haruka said, keeping her head down. She pulled Haru's jacket off and pressed it against his chest before going back inside the changing room. She changed at the speed of light and came out, walking off without looking at Haru or Rin.

~.~

* * *

~.~

Rin panted softly, looking ahead of him. He was supposed to finish his run about half an hour ago but for some reason, he went for another lap around the school. His mind was filled with thoughts but the prominent one was an image of Haru and Haruka. He could not, for the love of God, think of a reason why Haruka would be that close with Haru.

After his run, Rin pulled the hair band off, releasing his hair and walked back to the dorms. Nitori perked up when he heard Rin returning and smiled. "Senpai!" he called out. "How was your run, senpai? You were gone for a long time." Rin ignored Nitori and sat on his bed, falling onto his pillow and stared up. "Senpai?" Nitori asked, staring at the red head. "Is everything okay?"

"What does it mean if a girl who had a crush on you is suddenly close with a guy you find irritating?" Rin asked. Nitori was obviously confused and Rin looked at his room mate, sighing softly. "Never mind, don't answer that."

"I think it means you like the girl," Nitori answered. Rin shot him a look and Nitori flinched. "But it's true, senpai! I mean...if you have no feelings whatsoever for the girl, you wouldn't have asked me that question. Is this...guy you find irritating Nanase-senpai?" Nitori asked.

Rin looked over to Nitori before looking away and closed his eyes. "This...girl. Her name is Akiyama Haruka."

"Haruka? She has the same name as Nanase-senpai!"

"I know that," Rin stated, glaring at Nitori. "Haruka...we met in Australia. We were having a day out on the beach when it happened. She was in the sea and got swept away. She didn't know how to swim but no one was going to save her. I jumped into the water without thinking and pulled her out. We never really talked after that even though we lived nearby. Then one day she confessed to me.

"I didn't know what to say to her and the only thing that was on my mind then was to become an Olympic swimmer. So I said something very stupid to get her off my back. I told her to learn how to swim and beat Haru before confessing to me again. I never saw her smile after that and she never talked to me again. I didn't think she would actually come to Japan and met Haru."

Nitori sat and listened patiently, looking at Rin. He was used to just listening to Rin sometimes, especially since Rin was opening up more to Nitori nowadays so Nitori wasn't going to complain. "Are you jealous of Nanase-senpai?" Nitori asked. Rin frowned and glared at Nitori. "Sorry...you just gave me the impression that you're jealous of him because of this...Haruka-san."

"Goodnight, Nitori."

"Ah, senpai..."

~.~

Haruka opened the front door and stared at Haru. Her mother had invited Haru over for dinner and Haruka had a grim feeling that this was going to be a regular thing. She stepped aside and let Haru in, taking out their guest slippers and put them in front of him. She didn't say anything and went into the living room, sitting in front of the TV.

Haru looked around and sat down next to Haruka, putting a bag on the coffee table in front of her. Haruka looked at Haru and blinked, looking at the bag. When she thought Haru wasn't looking, Haruka peered into the bag and pulled out the swimsuit inside. It was black with purple stripes down the side, looking very much like a female version's of Haru's swimsuit.

Haru took a glance but kept his position so it looked like he wasn't looking. "Is this supposed to be for me?" Haruka asked. Haru finally looked at Haruka though he didn't give her any reply.

"You left without buying one," Haru stated. "I didn't know what you like so I chose something similar to my swimsuit. Makoto paid for it though."

"Thank you," Haruka said, looking down at the swimsuit. "But I don't think I need it anymore..." she said softly, stuffing the swimsuit back into the bag. "I don't want to learn how to swim anymore. I don't think I need to nor can I do it. Tell Makoto-san thank you from me," Haruka said.

She got up, leaving the bag on the coffee table and Haru dumbfounded as he stared after her.

~.~

* * *

~.~

Ever since she met Rin, Haruka had been different. She never talked much to begin with but recently, Haruka stopped talking to Haru and Makoto entirely. She even stopped having lunch with them. Following Haruka's change in attitude, Haru was a bit down in the dump. No matter what Makoto said or did, no matter how many times Haru swam, his mood just wasn't improving.

Nagisa and Rei noticed it too and the boys just weren't like themselves anymore. Nagisa sighed heavily, looking at the three other boys and poked at his food, playing with it. "It's different without Ruka-chan here..." he said softly and peered over to Haru. "Haru-chan, can you not talk to her? Maybe she'll listen to you."

"If she doesn't want to be with us anymore, we cannot force her," Haru said. "And it's better without her here. No one will bother me anymore about teaching them how to swim."

"Is that what you really think?" Makoto asked. He pointed to the extra lunch box Haru had in front of him and smiled a little at his friend. "Haruka-san is very much like you. She just needs a little persuasion and she'll understand. She'll talk to you again."

"I just had the greatest idea ever!" Nagisa suddenly gasped, his mood brightening up again. "It'll get Ruka-chan to talk to us again! Are you in?"

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Rei muttered softly and pushed his glasses. "But yes, I suppose I'm in."

Makoto looked at Haru and smiled softly. "We're in too, what is it?" he asked.

~.~

Haruka panted softly, having just finished her routine for the third time. "Your ribbon routine is perfect, Akiyama-san, please concentrate more on your hoop and clubs routines. They need a little more practice for precision," the coach said. Haruka nodded, putting the ribbon away, and despite the coach's orders, she picked up the ball instead.

She was about half way through her routine for the first time when she saw a group of people entering the gym from the corner of her eyes but took no further notice as she continued with her routine. She finished the routine without making any mistakes and got up, picking up the ball in her hand. The group of people she saw before were standing with the coach, having a chat. They had their backs to Haruka but she couldn't help but be curious. They weren't supposed to have a joint practice nor a mini competition so she had no clue as to who they were.

"Ruka-chan!" Nagisa shouted, turning around and ran up to Haruka, attacking her with a hug before pulling away and twirled. "How do I look? Rhythmic gymnastics is all about the sparkles, right? Am I sparkly enough?" he asked.

Haruka stared at his outfit and frowned a little. "That's for figure skating..." Haruka said. "Men don't do rhythmic gymnastics like girls," she frowned. She then paused, thinking to herself.

If Nagisa was wearing a figure skating outfit for rhythmic gymnastics then the rest of the group were...

"I told you!" Rei shouted, wearing a light blue outfit with one white stripe coming down from his right shoulder to his left waist with sparkles on the stripe. "You should really learn how to listen to people, Nagisa! This outfit is ridiculous!"

"Well...it was an honest mistake," Makoto said. Haruka looked at Makoto and he was just as ridiculous. He wore a black outfit with pink lining down the sleeves. It also had a deep V that went all the way down to his belly button and if it wasn't a figure skating outfit, all the girls in the gymnastic club would be blessed by his swimmer's body, namely his abs. "It's just a bit of fun, isn't it?"

"I'm leaving."

Makoto grabbed Haru before he could leave and Haruka finally looked over to him. She couldn't help but admit that Haru had the best outfit of them all. His top was designed to look like a kimono with the right half pink and decorated with what looked like cherry blossoms while the left side was light blue in colour and was studded with blue sparkles.

Haru definitely looked the best.

"What are you guys doing here looking so ridiculous?" Haruka asked.

"We're here to cheer you up!" Nagisa grinned. "You see, Ruka-chan became so upset after you met Rin-chan and Haru-chan was upset that you're upset so we came up with an idea to cheer you up!"

"Just saying, I think this idea is completely bonkers," Rei stated and sighed.

Without more talking, the swim club each picked up an apparatus that was used in rhythmic gymnastics. Nagisa had the hoop, Makoto the clubs, Rei the ball and finally, Haru the ribbon. They did routine simultaneously and chaotically. Nagisa lost the hoop which bounced off Makoto's head, causing him to throw the clubs a bit too far away. The clubs then hit Rei in the head as they fell, causing him to drop the ball. The ball rolled and Nagisa stepped on it, tripping and fell on his nose.

Haru was doing rather well in the sense that he didn't hurt himself but the ribbon kept tangling. He circled the air with the stick but the ribbon was doing nothing but tying itself up. Haru frowned and eventually dropped the stick, giving up on it. Haruka stared at the guys with her mouth opened. "What the hell are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Rhythmic gymnastics..." Nagisa groaned but passed out before he could explain.

Being the only one who wasn't hurt, Haru was left to explain to Haruka their intentions. "We're trying to show you that there are things we aren't good at either," he said. "But just because we're not good at gymnastics, it doesn't mean we will give up on everything else. Especially not our friends," Haru said, looking at Haruka. He walked up to her and looked down into her eyes. "So please don't give up on us."

Haruka stared back into his eyes before letting out a giggle, an extremely rare sight. Even Nagisa regained his consciousness to witness the miracle himself. "If I do give up on you guys, I'm afraid for my eyes," she said. "You're a bunch of idiots."


	5. Safety Shorts and Drinks

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Now that Rin has appeared, who would Haruka end with? Haru or Rin?

* * *

"Uwah, it's the island!" Nagisa exclaimed, running up to the front of the boat and pointed at the island ahead of them.

For the next few days, the Iwatobi swim club was to reside on the island for a special training camp. This was all thanks to Gou finding out about the seniors before them having the training camp and considering their physique and current skills, they needed the camp in order for them to participate in any competitions with the hops of winning. Especially Rei.

Sasabe was kind enough to take them to the island on his boat and dumped the swim club before leaving, promising to be back on their last day. As they started setting up the camp site with Rei going off to clean himself, a group of girls were running down the beach. Makoto watched them and frowned a little, following a certain girl with his eyes.

"Haruka-san..."

Haru perked up at the mention of the girl's name and looked in the Makoto was looking. Sure enough, the dark-haired girl was wearing her Iwatobi Gymnastics Club's sweatshirt, running down the beach with the rest of her club. As if not interested, Haru looked away just as Gou discovered his box of mackerel but not without Makoto noticing his expression.

Makoto smiled a little to himself, knowing exactly what his best friend was thinking. "Oi!" Rei shouted as he came running back. Makoto and the rest of the crew looked up. "You won't believe what I saw!"

Leading them to where he came back from, the swim club stood outside a large indoor pool, looking through the top window. "Samezuka Academy? Eh? That's Rin-chan right there! Did you do something again, Gou-chan?"

"Of course not! It's not like he would listen to anything I said anyway," Gou mumbled as they watched the practice going on.

"So it's coincidence then?" Nagisa grinned. "Let's go and say hi!"

"No."

Everyone looked at Haru who didn't look away from the red head.

"We had a deal that we would meet at the prefecturals."

"Eh?! Since when?" Nagisa frowned.

With that the swim club left to go back to their own camp site. Rin, in the pool, frowned and looked up at the window where the Iwatobi crew was stood just seconds ago but they had already left. "Is something wrong, senpai?" Nitori asked, looking concerned.

"I thought I smelled something," Rin replied. "Smelled like mackerel."

"You've got a sharp nose, Matsuoka!" Mikoshiba grinned. "We're having mackerel curry for lunch! So you better practice hard!"

~.~

Haruka stretched her arms and bend to the side, warming down after their practice. Even though she ran past them today, Haruka had no idea that the Iwatobi Swim Club was on the same island for a training camp as well. She left her club, heading outside to get herself a drink and to cool down while having some time along.

Haruka stopped in front of a vending machine and pushed her coins in, staring at all the drinks available, trying to decide on one. Rin and Nitori walked past just then and Nitori accidentally slipped, pushing into Haruka. Haruka fell forward and pressed a button randomly. A can fell down at the bottom and Haruka frowned. Nitori instantly turned around and apologised. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why do you always cause trouble for me?" Rin frowned.

"It's okay," Haruka said, taking the can out from the slot and turned around. She paused and stared at Rin. For a moment, her world only consisted of him and her, staring at each other.

Rin didn't say anything as he went up to the vending machine and slotted his coins in before punching a button, purchasing a different drink. He got the can out and took the one in Haruka's hand before pressing the one he bought into her hand. Haruka looked down at the can Rin just gave her then at the one he just tossed to Nitori.

The only thing she noticed was that the one Nitori was holding now was one of Haruka's least favourite drinks while the one Rin gave her was one of her favourite ones. Haruka gripped the can in her hand and looked at Rin, taking in a deep breath. "Thank you," she said softly. Rin looked back to her and nodded.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Good..." Haruka tugged her hair behind her ear and kept her head down. It had been a while since she last talked to Rin. The last time she saw him at the swimsuit store, they didn't get to talk because of Haru. Haruka had forgotten how hard it was to talk to Rin with her heart thumping so hard.

But it wasn't thumping as hard as before. Why?

"Do you have some time now?" Rin asked. Haruka looked up and their eyes met.

Her face wasn't heating up and Haruka knew she wasn't blushing. Her heart was beating faster than normal but not as fast as it used to beat whenever she saw Rin, even from a distance away. Haruka wasn't sure what her feeling for Rin was anymore. Part of her was convinced that the crush she had for Rin still resided in her but another part was telling her that Rin was no more than someone she admired.

"I'll be back soon, Nitori," Rin said to his kouhai. "Go back by yourself."

"But senpai..." Nitori started to protest but Rin was having none of it as he walked off with Haruka following behind. "Okay, senpai..." Nitori said softly and stared after his senpai and the girl.

For a while, Haruka just walked behind Rin without saying a word. The only noise made was their footsteps with the wave crashing onto the beach not too far away. Haruka was still gripping the can in her hand as she was trying to think of something to say.

"I didn't-"

"So you-"

The two looked at each other before looking away. The atmosphere was only getting more and more awkward and Haruka's nervousness wasn't helping the situation at all. "I see you've started swimming again," Haruka said softly, looking down at her feet. She was distracted for a moment when she realised she wasn't wearing her shoes but instead, had worn her rhythmic gymnastics shoes outside.

"Can't lose to Haru," Rin simply stated. "I see you're still doing rhythmic gymnastics. Do you have a competition soon?"

"It's around the same time as your swimming competition," Haruka said, putting her hands behind her back, rolling the can in her hand. "It's really the only thing I can do well. It's not like I can swim..."

Rin looked at her and blinked. "Haruka...I know I've said some stupid things to you before. You don't have to know how to swim, let alone beat Haru in a race. Because let's face it, even if you knew how to swim, you can't beat Haru anyway. What I mean to say is...you-"

"It's okay. I don't plan on learning on to swim anymore," Haruka said.

Haruka shocked even herself with her own statement. Rin stared at her with large eyes, not expecting that to come from her. After all, she seemed very determined to win his heart by learning how to swim and beating Haru in a race. After all her struggles, Haruka was just giving up on it. Haruka wasn't entirely sure what she was saying either. Did she really not want to learn how to swim anymore?"

"It's pointless trying so hard in something when it's just not going to happen." Words continued to spew out of her mouth and Haruka couldn't stop herself. "It's better to know what's suited for yourself than to pursue something impossible after all. We don't live in fairy tales. We don't always get what we want."

"So what you're saying is that you were pursuing something impossible before and that I'm no longer the prince in your fairy tale?" Rin asked, a little agitated now.

He would be lying if he said he didn't cared at all for Haruka's crush. Rin very much enjoyed the attention he got from Haruka. His pride was the only thing getting in the way. That and the fact that he wanted to be an Olympic swimmer. Thinking back, Rin kicked himself mentally for not accepting Haruka's feelings from way back.

"The only impossible thing that I ever pursued was learning how to swim," Haruka said. "My fear of water is going nowhere and I'll never learn how to swim if I can't get over that fear. As for Rin-chan being my prince...like I said, we're not living in a fairy tale. Princes don't exist unless we're in England."

"How can you give up so easily?!" Rin snapped. He grabbed Haruka's shoulders and pushed her against a tree. "I'm telling you, you don't have to learn how to swim!" he shouted at her. "Why aren't you listening to me?!"

Haruka stared at Rin and for once, was truly afraid of him. As she stepped back, Haruka stepped onto a sharp stone and winced, letting out a yell of pain. Rin snapped back into reality and looked down at Haruka's foot as she balanced herself on the other one. She was bleeding and it was pretty impossible for her to walk on it anymore.

Without thinking, Rin swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms. "Let me down!" Haruka frowned. "Don't carry me like this!" Rin frowned and was forced to put her down when Haruka was struggling a bit too much. As he let her down gently, Rin knelt on his knee, offering her a piggyback instead. Haruka stared at him and climbed on since she couldn't walk by herself.

The walk back to Haruka's lodge was long and it was in silence. Haruka wrapped her arms around Rin's neck, yawning softly. By the time he stopped in front of Haruka's lodge, Rin realised that Haruka was fast asleep on his back. He knocked on the door of the lodge and a member from the gymnastics club opened the door, surprised to see Haruka with Rin.

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka came to the beach, limping a little after her little injury from the night before. Her coach wasn't particularly happy about the injury and had suspended Haruka from further training lest she hurt herself more. On the beach was the Iwatobi Swim Club, laying on the sand and were fast asleep after their ordeal from last night.

Not knowing about their training camp, Haruka was a little surprised to see them on the island. She walked over to Haru's side and squatted down, looking down at his sleeping face.

Her heart suddenly started speeding and her cheeks were reddening. Haruka touched her own cheeks and frowned when they felt a bit warm. This was how she used to feel whenever she looked at Rin so why was it happening when she was looking at Haru. She shook her head and slapped her own cheeks, trying to get herself to concentrate.

As a last attempt to get her heart to slow down, Haruka resorted to pranks. She poked Haru in the cheek and watched as the dark-haired male stirred in his sleep and frowned a little. Haruka stared at him and before she had a heart attack, she decided to move on to the next person. Seeing that Nagisa was right next to Haru, Haruka figured that he was probably the easiest to wake.

She prodded his cheek but Nagisa was still in deep sleep. Haruka frowned and pinched his nose, restricting his breathing. Nagisa was still asleep but then suddenly started gasping for air. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, knocking Haruka over and waking the other three guys. "Ruka-chan?! What were you doing?! Are you trying to murder me?!"

"It was fun," Haruka stated and sat on the sand, watching them. She tried her best to not look over to Haru and hugged her knees. "What are you guys doing sleeping on the sand? You'll catch a cold."

"It's the summer!" Nagisa grinned, sitting up. He had already forgotten Haruka's prank while she hoped that he would stay mad at her for a while longer. Nagisa's voice always annoyed her a little. "Plus, we went on an adventure last night. We were stranded on a deserted island and we did a little ghost hunting."

"Don't tell lies, Nagisa. Haruka-senpai won't believe you anyway," Rei stated and yawned, stretching his arms.

"Sounds like fun..." Haruka mumbled.

"You believed that?!" Rei frowned then shook his head. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Haruka turned her head to look at Rei and blinked. "Hm...they have a gym here so we came on a training camp," she said. "But I got myself hurt and has been suspended practice," she explained, waving her foot in front of Rei's face.

Rei frowned and swatted her foot away. "Oi! You're a girl, Haruka-senpai. Should you really be waving your foot like that while wearing a skirt in front of four teenage guys?"

"Are you saying that your hormones are running wild because of me waving my foot in front of your face while wearing a skirt?" Haruka asked. Rei's face went bright red as he looked away, not answering her question. "Plus, I'm wearing safety shorts inside. You won't see anything even if you wanted to," she stated and returned to hugging her knees.

"Haruka-san is talking a lot today," Makoto smiled.

"Ruka-chan has gotten close with me!" Nagisa cheered.

Haruka made a face and looked away from them, getting up. "I'm bored of you guys," she said and turned away, walking off.

Just as Haruka left, Rin ran on the beach, running into the Iwatobi crew. This was his second time coming onto the beach for a morning run. "Oh, Rin-chan!" Nagisa grinned. "Did you come and see us purposely?!"

"As if," Rin rolled his eyes. "What are you losers doing?"

"We said we wouldn't meet until the prefecturals," Haru stated, looking away from Rin.

Rin shook his head and ran on, ignoring the swim club. As he was running down the beach, he suddenly heard a girl screaming. "She doesn't know how to swim!" she shouted, looking around and calling for help. In her hand, she held an Iwatobi Gymnastics Club's sweatshirt. One thought let to another and the only thing Rin could think of was that Haruka was on the gymnastics team and she couldn't swim.

Without thinking any further, Rin took off his shirt and ran into the water, diving in before the lifeguards. He swam around frantically, trying to search for the drowning girl. Haru saw and frowned, wanting to go after Rin as he too, had the same though. Makoto stopped Haru, however, and pointed to the side.

Haruka was strolling back onto the beach, perfectly safe and not drowning in the ocean. Haru ran up to her and suddenly hugged her out of nowhere. Haruka blinked profusely, gripping the plastic bag of drinks in her hand tightly. "Thank goodness..." Haru whispered, tightening the hug around her. "Thank goodness..."

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa shouted, running up to the water and tried to get the red-head's attention. "Rin-chan! Ruka-chan is fine! She's not drowning!"

"Drowning?" Haruka asked, pulling away from Haru's hug and looked out into the ocean. "Rin-chan?!" she frowned, running up to the water. Haru stopped her before she went any further. "Rin-chan!"

Rin turned his head, seeing Haruka on shore. He quickly swam back and pulled himself out of the water. As soon as he was out, Rin hugged Haruka tightly, not bothering with the fact that he was getting her clothes wet. "Never ever scare me like that again. Don't make me worry about you like that again, Haruka," Rin whispered, hugging her tightly.

Feeling a little awkward, Haruka pushed lightly on Rin's chest. He finally let go of her but Haruka didn't look him in the eyes. "Sakura-san!" Haruka looked over to her member and handed the plastic bag she was holding to Haru before running over to see if her friend was okay.

Haru and Rin looked at each other before eventually glaring and looking away. Rin picked up his shirt and pulled it on, continuing on with his run while Haru looked into the plastic bag and counted up the drinks inside. There were five in total. One for each of them including Haruka herself.


	6. Haru-Haru romance?

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Now that Rin has appeared, who would Haruka end with? Haru or Rin?

* * *

Haruka stretched out her legs, sitting right outside her front door and glanced to her right. It was odd for Haruka to be awake on time, let alone earlier than she was supposed to be. Even her mother was stunned to the point of speechlessness. After a speedy breakfast, Haruka timed it so that Makoto would enter Haru's house before she went out and sat outside, waiting for the boys to appear.

Haru's front door opened and Haruka scrambled up. She slipped and nearly fell on her face but straightened herself and pretended to close her front door just as Haru and Makoto stepped out. She looked over to the boys with her usual poker face and walked on. Haru stared after her and walked off as well, following behind Haruka.

Makoto smiled a little to himself, thinking back to when he came to Haru's house that morning. It was confirmed that it wasn't just his mind and eyes playing tricks on him when he thought he saw Haruka's face in a little crack between her front door and the door frame. Haruka was waiting for them. Specifically, Haru.

As they headed for school, Haruka dropped her pace until she was side by side with Haru and walked while matching his pace. Following behind them, Makoto smiled a little, finding the little gesture cute. If Makoto weren't there, he was pretty sure Haruka would have just held Haru's hand right there and then. "You seem cheery today, Haruka-san," Makoto commented.

Haruka turned back to look at Makoto and frowned. Haru looked at the short girl, noticing her bright mood as well. "No I'm not," Haruka stated and quickened her pace, pulling ahead of the two boys. "It's just you."

~.~

Makoto wasn't the only one who had noticed the chemistry between the two Harukas. At lunch time, Nagisa was bright and cheerful as usual while Haruka was being her usual self; shooting down every single comment thrown at her by Nagisa. While they were chatting (Nagisa talking the most), Haru would pick an egg roll from Makoto's lunch box and put it in Haruka's.

Haruka would then pick off a bit of mackerel prepared for her by Haru and put it in Haru's lunch box.

"Eh?! Are you sharing lunch now?" Nagisa asked, noticing what the two Harukas were doing. "Uwah! Haru-chan has finally found himself a girlfriend!"

"I didn't think that would be possible. Haruka-senpai only ever has feelings for the water after all," Rei stated. "Could it be that you're attracted to Haruka-senpai because she shares the same name?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

The two Harukas said that together and looked at each other. They glared a little before looking away at the same time but were both blushing a little.

"Stop teasing them," Makoto smiled.

"Ne, ne, Ruka-chan! Will you be coming to watch us tomorrow?" Nagisa asked, staring at Haruka with big bright eyes. Haruka frowned at him, wondering what he was talking about. It seemed like Nagisa wasn't the only one who was interested in Haruka's plans for the next day as Rei, Makoto and even Haru stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Tomorrow..." Haruka mumbled and blinked. "Ah, your prefecturals...sorry but I have my gymnastics competition tomorrow," she said. "I won't be able to make it to watch you guys."

Nagisa pouted and started whining. Makoto was a little disappointed that their new friend wouldn't be able to make it to cheer them on but he could also sense the disappointed coming from Haru though his best friend concealed it better than Makoto could. "Good luck at your competition then," Makoto smiled at Haruka. "I'm sure you would be really good."

Haruka nodded and returned to eating her lunch. As the bell went, signalling the end of lunch, Haruka got up first and headed for the door to the stairs leading downstairs to the classroom. She stopped by the door and turned around, looking at the boys who were taking their own sweet time. "Good luck tomorrow, Haru," she said.

The dark-haired male looked up, staring at Haruka with his bright blue eyes. Though his facial expression was blank, Makoto could tell that Haru was surprised, elated and touched. "Eh? Only Haru-chan?" Nagisa complained. "And you say you're not dating! I refuse to believe it! It's not fair that only Haru-chan gets a good luck wish!"

"Good luck, Makoto-san!" Haruka shouted, closing her eyes and clutching her fists tightly. Makoto chuckled and nodded a thanks her way. "You didn't let me finish," she stated and looked at Rei. "Good luck to you too, Rei-san."

"What about me? Do I get a super big good luck wish?!" Nagisa asked excitedly.

Haruka narrowed her eyes and glared at the short blonde before turning her head away. She headed down the stairs, leaving the group, leaving Nagisa hanging and waiting for his good luck wish.

"Ruka-chan is so mean!"

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka arrived at the swimming pool, still wearing her gymnastics leotard underneath her shorts and sweatshirt. She entered into the building, trying to find how to get to the spectator stands. "Matsuoka-senpai!" Haruka turned her head, hearing someone shouting a familiar name. She followed the voice and found Rin and Nitori in a corridor. "You did it! You qualified for the final!"

"Did you win?" Haruka asked, approaching the red head.

Rin looked up, surprised to see Haruka and quickly got up from the bench. "Yeah, I won," Rin said. "I'll be swimming again in the final. Are you here to watch?"

"Matsuoka-senpai beat Nanase-senpai! He was really amazing!" Nitori exclaimed but before he could say anymore, Rin threw his towel at Nitori, shutting him up.

Haruka looked at Rin and gave him a small smile. "Congratulations," she said. Seeing her smile, Rin blushed a little and looked the other way. "Good luck in the final then," she said, turning away and walked off. Rin frowned, staring after her. He was not expecting that from her. The Haruka who had a crush on him would blush bright red and congratulate him in a more cheerful way. She would even jump on him and give him a hug.

But Haruka congratulated him in a way a friend would instead.

"Haruka!" Rin shouted. Haruka turned around, looking at him. "Why...? Have you changed your heart? Do you not have feelings for me anymore?" he asked. Haruka stared at him then lowered her head. "Look at me, Haruka. Look at me! You don't look at me the same anymore. Is it because I said those things? Well, I'm telling you now, I lik-"

"But I don't," Haruka said, cutting him short, finally looking up. "Not anymore."

"Is it because of Haru?" Haruka didn't say anything and looked away. "It's Haru, isn't it? What does he has that I don't?! I beat him in the race, Haruka! I'm the one who saved you when you were drowning."

"I have to go," Haruka said.

Without another word, she turned away and walked off quickly before Rin could stop her.

Instead of heading to the spectator stand, Haruka wandered around inside the building. For ten minutes, she walked by herself. Until she ran into Haru. He was sat on the bench by himself, wearing only his swimsuit and sweatshirt. Haruka stood in her spot, watching him for a while but Haru didn't seem to notice her.

She went over to the vending machine and bought a drink. She brought it over to Haru and offered the drink to him. Haru looked up, staring at the drink then slowly looked up to Haruka. He took the drink without a word and Haruka took a seat next to him, not speaking as well. The two sat in silence and Haruka leaned back, looking at Haru.

"There you are, Haru-chan!" Nagisa shouted, running down the corridor. "Mako-chan's race is starting! Come on, let's go!"

"I don't feel like it."

"I don't care! Let's go!" Nagisa frowned, taking Haru's hand and dragged him along.

~.~

Haru left as soon as Rei's race finished. Neither of them made it to the final and losing to Rin had a huge impact on Haru. Haruka followed along just to make sure that Haru would be okay. As expected, Haru went to the swimming pool at school and dived in, floating around in the pool while he was deep in thoughts. Haruka, on the other hand, sat by the side of the pool, watching Haru.

As she watched Haru diving in the pool, swimming about, Haruka stood up, standing by the edge. Haru surfaced and took in a deep breath, looking over to Haruka and frowned. "What's on your mind, Haru?" Haruka asked, walking on the edge, threatening to fall in any moment. Haru's eyes followed her as she did, afraid that the girl might fall in.

"Rin...he said something after our race."

"What did he say?" Haruka asked, stopping in the corner and turned to face Haru with her hands behind her back.

"He's never going to swim with me again." Haru looked to his side, frowning a little. "Why would he say such a thing? Did I do something wrong again?"

_Splash!_

Haru looked over to the corner as soon as he heard the splash and Haruka was gone. She wasn't standing in the corner but instead, had sunk to the bottom of the pool. Haru panicked a little and his muscles reacted instantly as he swam over to the corner to rescue the girl once again.

Haru grabbed her hand and pulled Haruka close, swimming for the surface. They broke through and Haruka gasped for air, holding onto Haru as she coughed. "What did you do that for?" Haru asked. "You don't know how to swim."

"I trust you," Haruka said, hugging onto him tightly and shivered a little. "I trust you to come and save me. Just like you should trust in the Rin-chan you know," she whispered. "He'll come back. He'll be your friend again and you will swim together."

Haru held onto Haruka, listening to what she had to say. He hugged her back and for a moment, stopped kicking his legs. They sunk back into the water and Haruka gasped, swallowing some water. Haru instantly kicked his legs, allowing the two to float, bringing their heads above the water. Haruka coughed, gripping onto Haru even tighter.

"Let's get out now," Haruka whispered. "I didn't really think this through. The water is still scary."

"The water does not agree with you."

~.~

* * *

~.~

"I'm not going out looking like this! Mum!"

Haruka's mother pushed her daughter, trying to get the teenage girl out of the house.

There was a festival going on and Haruka was invited to join the Iwatobi Swim Club. Initially, Haruka rejected the invitation because firstly, she didn't really like crowded places and secondly, she had never been to a festival before so Haruka didn't know what to expect. Her mother, however, got a little too excited and forced Haruka into a yukata.

Haruka wrestled with her mother but the older woman got the upper hand and pushed her daughter out of the house, closing the front door after her immediately. Haruka turned around but was too late. The front door was locked and Haru and Makoto were already outside and had seen Haruka. "You look good, Haruka-san," Makoto smiled.

"My mum forced me to wear it," Haruka said and let out a sigh. "Let's go then. Get this over and done with." The boys led the way and Haruka stood in between them as they walked awkwardly in silence. "Congratulations on winning the relay..." Haruka mumbled awkwardly. "I thought Haru only swam free?"

"He changed his mind," Makoto smiled. "We're a team now. Of course we'll swim the relay together."

"Oh! Squid!"

Haruka was distracted and ran up to a stall that sold fried squid. She stared at the food and bought herself a portion while Makoto and Haru met up with Nagisa and Rei. Haru made sure the group never strayed too far from the excited girl who had never been to a festival before. However, it only took a moment while Haru was distracted by Nagisa for Haruka to disappear out of his sight.

Haruka walked around the festival by herself, munching on food that she had bought though most of it was squid. She was starting to enjoy the festival and had forgotten about hating on her mother for forcing her here.

Rin walked through the festival with Nitori following by his heels. He looked around as memories were being brought back from when he was in Iwatobi. As he walked on, Rin passed by a very familiar face. He turned back and stared at the girl to take a better look.

It was Haruka.

"Matsuoka-senpai?" Nitori asked.

"I'll be back," Rin said, going after Haruka. "You look beautiful," he said, coming from behind Haruka. The girl jumped a little and looked at Rin, giving him a smile. A friendly smile. Nothing more. "Are you here alone?"

"I'm with Haru," Haruka replied absent-mindedly. She paused and looked at Rin. "And Makoto-san. They're with Nagisa and Rei-san," she explained. "It's not like I'm here with Haru on a date or anything. I mean...it's not even a date. My mother forced me here and she forced me to wear it. I didn't want to wear a yukata. I look ridiculous in it. I-"

"You're babbling."

Haruka covered her mouth and Rin smirked a little at her cuteness. "It's my first time at a festival and it's totally awesome." Rin chuckled and ruffled her bangs. "Oi, hands off."

"I'll walk around with you," he said. "I have some time."

"Do you think you can win me one of those gold fish?" she asked. "The ones with paper nets. It looks like fun."

~.~

"Nagisa...this is bad," Rei muttered into his phone as he trailed behind Rin. "Haruka-senpai is with Matsuoka-senpai."

"_Haru-chan? But Haru-chan is right here with us. Are you sure you're following the right person, Rei-chan? You're a rubbish spy if you think you saw Haru-chan with Rin-chan,_" Nagisa replied.

"I meant Akiyama Haruka-senpai! The girl!" Rei hissed into the phone.

"_Eh? What is Ruka-chan doing with Rin-chan?_"_  
_

"It looks like a date."

"_DATE?! Er...nothing, Haru-chan. I'm just...talking to my sister,_" Nagisa lied then lowered his voice into a whisper. "_What is Ruka-chan doing on a date with Rin-chan? We have to get her on a date with Haru-chan too! So he has a fighting chance!_"

"I really don't think we should be interfering in their relationship like this, Nagisa," Rei frowned. "I feel uncomfortable following them around. I don't want to set Haruka-senpai up on a date. What would he think? He'll kill us!"

"_Keep an eye on them and keep me updated, Rei-chan! I have to go now; Haru-chan is suspecting something. When you get back, we are going to plan Haru-chan's date with Ruka-chan! Bye!_"

"Nagisa!"


	7. Public Indecency

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Now that Rin has appeared, who would Haruka end with? Haru or Rin?

* * *

It was the finally the regionals and Haru looked to the spectator stands, scanning the crowd for one face and one face only. The night before, she had sent in a text to Makoto's phone, wishing them good luck. Haru had a feeling then that Haruka wouldn't make it to the competition to watch them but he still wished that he could see her face in the spectators.

Makoto looked at his best friend and smiled a little. "Haruka-san's gymnastics competition finals is today. I'm sure she wants to be here to cheer you on too, Haru," Makoto smiled. Haru looked away, pretending like he didn't care whether or not if the girl was there. "I mean, to cheer us on."

The two fell silent when they saw that Rin was up next for his 100m event. To their surprise, Rin did horribly in the event and ran off right after. Haru and Makoto got up to follow after Rin and overheard him saying that he wanted to quit swimming and that he was taken off the relay team. When Rin disappeared, the Iwatobi crew split up to look for him, worried about Rin.

Of all the people, Haru was the one who found him.

After a bit of a struggle, Haru and Rin made up. Rin even took Rei's place in the relay race. Although they won, they were disqualified for their unapproved roster change. Rin reconciled with his friends and thanked Haru for showing him a wonderful sight.

"However," Rin said, looking serious suddenly. "There is one thing I can never agree on with you, Haru."

Haru looked at Rin, frowning slightly. What else could there be in between Haru and Rin to fight for?

"I'll never give up Haruka so easily."

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka stood by herself outside the subway station, holding her phone in her hand. A few days later, Haruka received a text, presumably from Haru, asking to meet her outside the subway station for a date. Haruka was initially shocked but once she recovered, Haruka was suddenly excited. She spent the next few days planning her outfit and wondering how to wear her hair.

Her mother was surprised at the sight of her daughter dressing up.

However, Haruka had been standing at the subway station for the past half an hour, waiting for the one guy who was giving no signs that he was showing up. She contemplated on texting him to ask where he was but decided against it so it wouldn't look like she was impatient or desperate. Instead, Haruka just stood there, praying that Haru would show up.

Just as she was about to give up, she saw Haru emerging from the crowd. Haru blinked, looking as if he was surprised to see her as he approached the girl. "There you are. Let's go," Haruka said, heading into the subway station. She only took a few steps but stopped when Haruka realised that Haru wasn't following behind her. "Are we not taking the subway?"

"I'm here for Nagisa," Haru stated.

"Nagisa?"

"He said he wanted to meet me here for something important. He said it involved a pool," Haru explained. "What are you here for?"

Haruka suddenly felt ridiculous. First of all, she never knew that Haru had a phone, let alone her phone number. Secondly, the text she received didn't specify who the sender was but Haruka just assumed it was Haru although now that she thought about it, the text didn't sound like something Haru would write. Haruka pushed her hair behind her ear and looked down.

"I um...never mind, it seems like I misunderstood," Haruka said, holding her hands behind her back. "I'll get going then. See you in school."

Haru grabbed Haruka's elbow just as she was leaving and looked at her. "Were you...expecting a date with me?"

Haruka's face went bright red and she looked away instantly. "N-no...why would I be expecting a date with you? I told you I misunderstood. I'm going now."

Haru let Haruka's arm slid out of his hand but grabbed her hand just in time. "Let's go on a date then. It seems like this was Nagisa's idea anyway."

Haruka was speechless and gripped Haru's hand back as she followed him into the subway station. She had no idea where they were going but Haruka didn't mind at all. All she cared about was that Haru was holding her hand. He never let go of it. Not when they were buying tickets. Not when they were waiting for the train. Not when they were riding the train.

All the time, Haru held onto Haruka's hand tightly.

The journey was in silence but it was definitely not boring. Haruka's face was bright red and many thoughts were running through her mind. Haru looked down at Haruka, noticing her blush and a tiny smile appeared on his face as he looked away.

The two soon arrived at their destination and Haruka stared at the aquarium in front of her. She wasn't surprised that this was Haru's idea of a date but she was more surprised that he didn't bring her to a pool. They went inside together and Haru bought the tickets.

As a child, Haruka had visited many aquariums before and being in the aquarium itself had brought back a lot of memories for her. She got a little too excited and was heading off in one direction for the tropical fishes but Haru pulled her back, heading off in the opposite direction. Haruka stumbled and gripped onto his arm, following after him.

"Hello, cutie," Haruka smiled. They were stood in front of an exhibit with turtles behind the glass. Haruka tapped the glass gently and grinned, staring at the turtle that was resting by the glass. "You must be having so much fun with your friends," she said softly. "I want to take you home."

Haru stood patiently as he waited for Haruka to finish her conversation with the animal. He looked around and walked off, dragging Haruka with him since he was still holding onto her hand. He stopped in front of a map and studied it for a while before heading off. Haru brought Haruka to the main highlight of the aquarium; the large tank right in the middle of the aquarium where hundreds and thousands of fishes swam together.

Haruka watched Haru who stared at the tank. She could see him swallowing and wondered if he was planning on swimming in the tank. His hand moved and went for the bottom of his shirt but Haru stopped when he saw Haruka staring. Instead, the two just spent a long time watching the fishes swimming about in the tank before Haru decided that it was time to move on.

The other attraction of the aquarium was the underwater tunnel with the sharks swimming above them. This was situated at the end of the aquarium tour and led to the touch pool. Haru walked on but was suddenly yanked back when Haruka refused to move from her spot, staring at the tunnel in front of them. Haru frowned a little, trying to read her mind.

"Is there no way round?" Haruka asked, gripping his hand tightly. "It feels like we're underwater..."

Haru finally understood what was going on. Haruka's fear of water was getting to her. It was obvious that they weren't underwater but the fact that the tunnel was built under the tank for the sharks was more than enough scare Haruka. "Close your eyes."

Haruka looked up at Haru and he nodded to reassure her. Haruka shut her eyes tight and her grip on Haru's hand tightened as she felt them moving. Haru walked slowly, making sure that Haruka wouldn't trip as they made their way through the tunnel. As Haruka's grip tightened with each step, Haru pulled her closer.

"It's over."

Haruka shook her head, refusing to open her eyes. "I don't believe you. We're still in the tunnel."

"It's over."

"No it's not. We're still in the tunnel."

"It's over."

Haruka shook her head again. Haru stared at her, his cheeks tinted with a slight redness. He leaned forward and tilted his head, pressing his lips gently against Haruka's. Haruka's eyes fluttered open instantaneously and stayed wide open. She didn't know how to react and stiffened as Haru pulled away. He didn't look at her and walked on.

Haruka was still stunned, trying to keep up with Haru. When she finally registered what happened, her cheeks burnt up and she couldn't help but smile. They came to the touch pool and Haruka was brighter than ever. They went over to the touch pool and Haruka put her hand in, touching a starfish. "You look like Patrick from Spongebob," she giggled a little.

Haru stared at the touch pool and gulped a little. He finally let go of Haruka's hand and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up to take it off. Haruka noticed just in time and grabbed his hands, pulling them down.

"Haru!"

Haru looked at her and frowned. He let go of his shirt and took her hand, pulling her away from the touch pool. Haruka let out a sigh of relief, glad that they had escaped from trouble. As they exited the aquarium, there was a small pond just outside with fish food being sold. Seeing the children feeding the fishes in the pond, Haruka had a sudden impulse to feed the fishes as well.

She went to buy the fish food and found an empty spot, feeding the fishes by herself. Just for that one moment of distraction, Haruka had lost sight of Haru. It was too late when she realised because Haru already had his clothes off, in his swimsuit only. He was about to step into the pond when Haruka grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

She grabbed his clothes and pulled Haru away from the crowd. After Haruka made him put his clothes back on, the couple was met by the security guard. Needless to say, they were banned from the aquarium and was to leave immediately. Haruka was just glad that they had agreed not to call the police though she wasn't entirely sure whether or not they bought her explanation.

~.~

"Ruka-chan! Ruka-chan! What happened on your date with Haru-chan? Was it magical?" Nagisa grinned.

Haruka let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Unless you consider public indecency magical, then yes, it was wonderfully magical," Haruka said. Nagisa looked confused and tilted his head, staring at Haruka. "Haru took me to the aquarium. He tried to take his clothes off at the touch pool and succeeded when we were at the small pond outside. We were banned from the aquarium."

"Ah...well, Haru-chan will take his clothes off anywhere if there is enough body of water to soak himself in."

"Now I know!"

~.~

* * *

~.~

Ever since their date, Haru and Haruka had been more awkward with each other. The two barely looked at each other in the eyes and rarely talked to each other anymore. Makoto was worried that they had an argument that he didn't know about but Nagisa kept reassuring him that they were just fine, just denying their feelings for each other still.

After school each day, Haruka would leave first and head for gymnastics club. Haru would stare after her each and every time until she was out of sight then he would pack up and go for the swimming pool with Makoto. Today was no exception.

Haruka packed up all her books and got up, grabbing her bag and followed the crowd that was leaving. She walked down the corridor and got her outside shoes from her shoe locker, heading for the gym. On her way there, Haruka ran into the Samezuka Swim Club that was there for the joint swim practice. Walking right at the end of the group was Rin and Nitori.

"Oh, it's Akiyama-san," Nitori pointed out when he spotted Haruka.

Rin looked over to Haruka and nodded to her, acknowledging her. Haruka nodded back and smiled a little. She was glad that Rin had made up with his friends and they were once close again. Although generally still the same, Rin was slowly changing and Haruka could see it too. "You're here for the joint practice?" Haruka asked when Rin was close enough.

"Yeah," Rin said. "Is this where gymnastics is?" he asked, looking at the gym. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"I heard you went on a date with Haru."

Haruka blushed a little and nodded in reply. "Nagisa set it all up...it wasn't like a proper date..." Rin brushed his finger gently on her cheek, surprising Haruka a little. "I um...I have to go to practice now. Have fun. I'll see you around," she smiled and quickly rushed off.

Rin stared after her and followed his club, heading for the pool when he was suddenly dragged into the building. Nagisa held onto Rin's arm and pulled him into an empty classroom where Rei, Makoto and Haru were. "I've got Rin-Rin!" Nagisa exclaimed and put Rin at the front of the classroom. "Rin-chan, write your name on the board and introduce yourself as a new student."

"Huh?" Rin frowned. "What is this supposed to be? We have a practice to get to."

"Just do it! If you do it nicely, you can go on a date with Ruka-chan," Nagisa smirked a little.

That got both Rin's and Haru's attention. Rin grumbled as he picked up the chalk and turned around, writing his name on the board before facing his friends again, letting out a huge sigh. Haru watched and looked away, staring out of the window and yawned a little, yearning for the pool instead. Rin cleared his throat and looked at his friends. "My name is Matsuoka Rin. I may have a girly name but I'm a boy."

"Rin-chan, you're not doing it right~" Nagisa whined.

"You're the one who told me to do this!" Rin shouted at Nagisa. "Screw the date. I'm out of here."

"Ah, Rin-chan!"


	8. Fear and Jealousy

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Now that Rin has appeared, who would Haruka end with? Haru or Rin?

* * *

Makoto arrived outside Haru's house and was surprised to see that his best friend was already waiting outside. It was rare that Makoto never had to go into the house to drag Haru out of the bath. However, ever since they had been walking to school with Haruka, Haru was getting ready more and more on time everyday. Makoto smiled at his friend as Haru looked up from the ground.

"Morning."

Haru nodded and glanced to his left. Makoto stood in front of his friend and looked in the same direction. Only Haruka was missing from the trio and Haru almost never left without Haruka.

As if on cue, the door to Haruka's house opened and the girl stepped out, sneezing as she did. Haru stood up and stared at Haruka as she walked out of the driveway and the boys followed behind her. Haruka sneezed again and Haru frowned. "Are you okay, Haruka-san?" Makoto asked. The girl nodded and sneezed again.

Makoto walked up to her and gently touched her forehead. "I'm fine..." Haruka stated and pushed his hand away, walking on. Makoto frowned and looked back to his best friend, shaking his head to indicate that Haruka wasn't okay. "Don't send Haru over. I'm fine."

"If she says she's okay, she's okay," Haru said.

Makoto thought he was the only one worrying about Haruka as he walked behind the two, staring at the girl who clearly wasn't feeling well and was currently having a fever though she denied it. However, he could tell that Haru was worried too as he watched his friend approach Haruka. Haru stood next to Haruka and glanced at her.

Haruka looked back but said nothing before looking away, letting out another sneeze. Haru pressed the back of his hand on Haruka's forehead and unlike with Makoto, she didn't push him away. "You have a fever," Haru said. "You're not okay."

"I'm okay," Haruka stated. "It's just a little heat. It'll go away."

The girl was insisting on going to school despite her fever. There was nothing Makoto nor Haru could do to change the stubborn Haruka's mind and before they knew it, they were at school.

All day, Haruka sneezed and didn't concentrate much in lessons. In maths, she even put her head down on her desk and fell asleep for a short while before Makoto woke her up for lunch.

They headed up to the roof together but instead of eating, Haruka curled up on the floor and placed her head on Haru's lap. Haru looked down at the ill girl and picked a bit of mackerel off, feeding it to Haruka but she denied it. Nagisa watched and instead of feeling bad for Haruka, he squealed. "This is so cute!" he grinned. "I knew you two were made for each other!"

Haruka groaned and covered her ears. "Please make him shut up..." she muttered. "My head hurts."

"Haruka-san, I really think you should go home," Makoto said. "You need rest. We have swim club after this so Haru and I can't walk you home. We can ask Ama-chan-sensei to call your parents for you if you like."

"I want Haru," Haruka said, cuddling into Haru and frowned at Makoto.

"Huh?" Makoto frowned, looking really confused.

"So Haruka-senpai is finally admitting her feelings for Haruka-senpai?" Rei smirked a little and pushed his glasses. He paused, thinking back to what he said and raised an eyebrow. "That...sounds really weird."

Haruka groaned, shutting everyone up. Haru watched the girl and gently stroked her hair before looking at his other friends, putting a finger to his lips. Nagisa's and Rei's eyes widened, surprised to see Haru so caring while Makoto smiled a little. No one made a sound after that but Makoto did go off to find Amakata to get her to call for Haruka's parents.

~.~

* * *

~.~

The usual crew was up on the roof for lunch with Haruka healthy again. As they were eating, a bee flew up to the group, terrorizing them. Nagisa screamed which scared Makoto and Rei freaked out, doing crazy karate moves at the air. Haru watched them and simply swatted at the bee when it came too close. Haruka watched them and rolled her eyes, stopping Haru from swatting at the bee.

"Stay still and it'll leave you alone," Haruka stated, eating her lunch casually.

"It's attacking us, Ruka-chan! How can I stay still?!"

When no one was calming down, Haruka put her lunch box down and took a book out from her bag, rolling it up. When the bee came close, she swung the book and hit the bee so it flew far away. "There," she said and went back to having her lunch. "Scaredy-cats."

Nagisa stared at Haruka in awe and blinked. "Honestly, apart from water, is there something else Ruka-chan is afraid of?"

"She must be like...Wonder Woman who's afraid of water," Rei added.

After school at swim club, instead of letting everyone head for the pool, Nagisa blocked the room to the changing room. "We have a very important discussion that concerns Ruka-chan," Nagisa said, making sure to include Haruka to get Haru interested. "Remember today at lunch when Ruka-chan saved us from the bee?"

"That was not beautiful at all. I blame you, Nagisa. You freaked me out."

"What do you want to say, Nagisa?" Haru asked, being a little anxious to get into the pool.

"I suggest that we play a game! We cannot let Ruka-chan know though. We'll guess what she's afraid of apart from water. And the winner gets to have a date with her. How does that sound?"

Makoto frowned a little. "Shouldn't Haruka-san know if the prize for winning is a date with her?" he asked.

"But if she knew, Ruka-chan will never participate," Nagisa pouted. "She'll just have a date with Haru-chan instead."

"Okay..."

"Right! We should write down what we think she's afraid of and we all get to write however many things we like. Rin-Rin should take part in this too!" Nagisa gasped, pulling his phone out, texting Rin. "I'm going to go with...snakes and spiders."

"How are we going to know who wins? Haruka-senpai will never tell us straight out," Rei stated, writing his speculations down. "Height and dark."

Nagisa thought long and hard before grinning. "We're all free this weekend, right?"

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka looked down at her watch, a little irritated. The boys were late, making her wait at their agreed meeting place. She wasn't even sure why they were all hanging out on the weekend together. All she got was a text from Nagisa saying that attendance was mandatory. Suddenly, Haruka was attacked from the back with a hug. Still not quite used to Nagisa's regular hug attacks, Haruka grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

Nagisa groaned, looking up at Haruka with teary eyes. "Ruka-chan is so violent!"

"Oh, it's you," she said, letting him go. "I've told you to stop hugging me."

"I can't help it!"

"What are we doing today?" Haruka asked, looking at Nagisa.

"We're going to visit several places today! First place is...the pet shop!"

Before Haruka could say her greetings to Makoto and Haru, Nagisa already took her hand and dragged her to the pet shop. It was the biggest pet shop in Iwatobi and Haruka had never been there, seeing as she didn't have any pets. But it still amazed her nonetheless. Nagisa smirked a little and looked down at his little slip of papers.

_Snakes. Spiders. Insects._

As they entered the pet shop, Nagisa pulled Haruka with him, taking her to the reptile section. There were containers filled with snakes and Nagisa was getting the creeps as he walked through the section, clinging onto Haruka who was not fazed at all. She walked up to a container and looked at the snake curled up inside. "Oh, it's a milk snake," Haruka smiled a little. "**Red on yellow will kill a fellow, but red on black is a friend of Jack**."

"Huh?" Nagisa asked, frowning slightly.

"Can we touch them?" Haruka asked, looking around for a shop assistant. "Oh, no? That's a shame."

"Let's get out of here," Nagisa said, pulling Haruka out of the reptile section immediately. They headed for the spiders but Nagisa was instantly crept out though Haruka was more fascinated by the eight-legged animal. She tapped gently on a tarantula's container and looked over to the corner where the shop assistant was showing another tarantula to the children.

Haruka walked over and held her hand out when the spider was offered to be handled. The spider crawled onto her hand and while Nagisa screamed for Haruka to give it back, the girl found it amusing to put the spider on Nagisa's head, nearly scaring him to death. Haruka giggled a little, looking over to Haru who was watching her.

She took the spider and gave it back, moving on. Nagisa's soul was currently on leave out of his body so Haruka moved around the pet shop by herself. Haru watched her and looked down at his own strip of paper.

_Dogs_

The only section that Haruka had avoiding was the dogs. Makoto was looking at the puppies in a huge cage by the corner. After he recovered from his shock, Nagisa joined Makoto and picked up a puppy, running up to Haruka. "Ruka-chan! Look, it's a Jack Russell! Isn't it so cute?!" he grinned.

Haruka flinched and took a step away from Nagisa, giving him a frown. Behind her, a pet owner and their pet dog entered the shop. The dog was big and let out a bark when Haruka got a little too close. She froze on the spot but Haru pulled her out of the way, turning her the other way. "Let's go," he said, holding her hand. "It's boring here."

"Eh?! But we were having so much fun!" Nagisa pouted, oblivious to the situation. "Fine then...hm...Where's Rin-Rin? He's supposed to be here."

"Rin-chan? He's coming too?" Haruka asked, feeling too comfortable holding Haru's hand to even notice that she was still holding it. "What are we doing today actually?"

"Next stop is...Iwatobi tower," Rei pointed out.

"Are we touring Iwatobi?" Haruka frowned.

Rin tapped his foot, looking annoyed and possibly scaring everyone around them with his face as he waited for the Iwatobi crew to arrive. "You're late," he stated and glared at Nagisa but his eyes softened as soon as he saw Haruka. "L-let's go," he stated.

"Ah! Rin-Rin!" Nagisa shouted after the red head and ran up to him. "Have you done what I asked you to?" he whispered softly. Rin rolled his eyes and pressed a strip of paper into Nagisa's hand, walking on inside the tower. Nagisa dropped behind the group and looked at the paper.

_Thunder storms. Dogs._

"Huh? But...how can we test this, Rin-Rin?!"

The group went up the tower, arriving at the top floor where they could view the whole of Iwatobi. Haruka immediately ran over to the glass, staring out at the scene in front of her. Rei sighed, looking at his paper that said _Height_ on it. He tore it up and threw it into the bin. "Honestly, is there something she's afraid of?" Rei sighed loudly.

"This is what this is about?" Rin asked, looking at Rei. "I came all the way out here because Nagisa said it was an emergency concerning Haruka and we're here guessing what she's afraid of?"

"It's Nagisa's idea..."

"And none of you guessed it right?" Rin asked.

"Nagisa has failed. He guessed snakes, spiders and insects. I guessed height and the dark. I think Makoto-senpai guessed ghosts and Haruka-senpai guessed dogs."

"Dogs, huh?"

Rei looked at Rin and pushed his glasses up. "Oh yes, you knew Haruka-senpai from Australia. You must know her fears apart from water." Rin scoffed and looked away, walking off by himself without answering Rei.

Rin looked over to Haru and frowned a little to himself. They have reconciled and although their friendship wasn't the same as when they were in elementary school, they were still back to being friends nonetheless. However, Rin could just never let go of the fact that Haru stole Haruka from him. He was the one Haruka liked first, not Haru. Rin was the one who knew Haruka's fears apart from water so just how the hell did Haru manage to guess dogs from just knowing her for a few months?

"Rin-chan, come here!" Haruka called, waving her hand at the red head. Rin looked over to her and for a moment, it felt like they were back in Australia where it was just them two hanging out together. "Let's take a picture together."

Haruka grabbed Nagisa and made him the cameraman, handing her phone over to the short blonde before standing next to Rin who refused to smile. As Nagisa took the picture, Rin looked at Haruka and couldn't help but smile a little. This was the Haruka he knew; the bright and cheerful girl who was always smiling.

Not far away from them, Haru was watching the two. Makoto walked up to Haru and smiled a little. "Tough competition, Haru?" he asked. The dark-haired male looked at Makoto with a frown before turning his head, browsing through the souvenirs instead. "Maybe coming out today was the right choice. Haruka-san looks happy."

"Subjecting her to things that could possibly be her fears doesn't seem like the right choice to me," Haru said. Makoto looked at his friend and smiled.

"Haru has learnt how to care for someone else selflessly," Makoto smiled. "I'm a little jealous of Haruka-san sometimes. I have to bribe you into doing things but Haruka-san just needs to ask and Haru would do it no matter what. Is that what it's like to like someone?"

"I don't like her," Haru stated. "She's just...a lost dolphin that the water denied."

"So you're trying to get her back into the water?" Makoto asked. "Are you the water, Haru?"

~.~

"And this is?"

Haruka stared at the creepy looking house the group was standing in front of with an eyebrow raised. "A famous haunted house in Iwatobi!" Nagisa said excitedly. "We'll explore it tonight! Isn't that fun?!"

"Do we really have to do this?" Makoto asked, obviously looking scared. "And at night as well..."

Haruka was the first to take a step and walked up to the house, entering it. She looked around and blinked, brushing her fingers against the old cabinets against the wall. Makoto gripped onto a torch, following closely behind Haruka who seemed fearless and the one person who seemed the least likeliest to play with his fear.

"AHHH!" Nagisa screamed, making Makoto scream.

Haruka turned around, looking at the one person she expected to be the manliest. She stared behind Makoto and frowned. "Why are you making that face, Haruka-san? Please don't make that face!" Makoto said, noticing her facial expression. "Haruka-san?"

"Someone's behind you." Makoto went weak at the legs and fell, praying loudly as he shook. "Oh, it's just Haru."

"Haruka-san!" Out of nowhere, lightning flashed and thunder followed after. Haruka froze with her eyes widened. Makoto looked up and frowned at her. "Haruka-san, this is really not funny. Stop teasing me! I thought you were different from the guys!"

The thunder rolled again and Haruka jumped, covering her ears and shut her eyes tight. Bigger hands laid on top of hers and gently peeled them away from her ears as Haruka felt something like earphones being stuffed into her ears. She opened her eyes and looked at Rin who was busy plugging the earphones into his phone, playing loud music.

Although she couldn't hear the thunder, Haruka could still see the lightning. She flinched and shut her eyes tight, seeing a flash of lightning. Rin looked at the window before turning Haruka around so she couldn't see the window and bopped her head gently.

With Haruka petrified, Makoto was glad that their ghost hunting trip was cut short. The entire journey home, Haruka gripped onto Rin's hand tightly, following him closely and used him as a shield to block her sight of the lightning. Haru followed behind the two, his hands in his pockets. He didn't know of Haruka's fear of storms and honestly, he was a little jealous of Rin.


	9. The Other Girl

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Who should Haruka end with? Haru or Rin?

* * *

Haru stared at the ceiling from under the water. As per usual, his mind was full of thoughts but instead of wondering if he was going to be ordinary in three years, Haru was thinking about the girl who lived next door. The girl who walked into his life so suddenly and had stolen Haru's heart. He sat up, taking in a deep breath and stared into space.

Had Haruka really stolen his heart?

Haru slipped back into the tub and let out small breaths, watching as the bubbles swam to surface. He didn't resurface until Makoto came in, repeating the same speech that he used every morning. Haru sat up in the tub and took Makoto's hand, pulling himself out of the tub.

As he prepared breakfast, Haru grilled an extra mackerel for Haruka's lunch. This became a routine for Haru. Not making lunch for Haruka felt a little odd for him. He packed the lunch neatly and looked at the lunch box. He had went shopping purposely with Makoto, making an excuse that he needed some utensils but his intention was really to buy a lunch box for Haruka. He somehow ended buying a blue and a pink one. Haru put the lunch boxes into his bag and put it over his shoulder, heading out with Makoto strolling behind.

That little shopping trip was really what solidified Makoto's suspicions about Haru's feelings for Haruka. The fact that Haru was buying a lunch box especially for Haruka was more than enough but Makoto was even sure when Haru ended up buying a couple lunch box; one for himself and one for Haruka. Haruka was probably the only one still oblivious to this fact but Makoto found it adorable.

Outside, Haruka was waiting for the boys.

Haru stared at the girl as they approached her. He mumbled a 'morning' to her and Haruka did the same. The two walked side by side, their hands brushing against each other as they did. As Makoto walked behind them, he was internally screaming for Haru to just grab Haruka's hand but instead, kept silent. He was glad that his friend was finally coming out of his shell a little. He didn't want to scare him back in.

"It's going to be nice and sunny this weekend." Both boys looked in Haruka's direction who stared forward. "We should go to the beach."

Haru's eyes widened a little but quickly looked away before anyone saw. "Are you sure about this, Haruka-san? It's...the beach. Where the ocean is. Will you be okay?" Makoto asked worriedly. Haruka turned around, giving Makoto a look. He knew he babied her sometimes but Makoto was honestly concerned for her. The ocean was different to the pool. Haru may be able to rescue her in the pool but in the ocean, it was too unpredictable.

"Yes, I'm sure," Haruka said. "There are lots of ways to have fun on the beach without entering the water." The girl peeked at Haru, trying to read his mind. Sometimes she could but she wasn't quite at Makoto's level yet. "We should really enjoy the summer while it lasts," she said softly, looking to the beach right next to them. "What do you think, Haru?"

"Just...stay away from the water," Haru said.

Haruka didn't have to be at Makoto's level to read the real meaning behind that comment.

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka stepped on the sand, feeling it between her toes as she wriggled them about before looking up. It was the first time in a while since Haruka had set foot on a beach. Ever since her drowning incident, Haruka had avoided the beach but Haru had given her some courage. Just knowing that he would be there if anything happened to her was more than enough.

Haru sensed Haruka's presence and looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, the small girl walked onto the beach, keeping far away from the water. Haru gripped Ren's Hand and looked down at the small boy. "It hurts, Haru-nii!" Ren frowned, struggling a bit and looked up at Haru. "Haru-nii?"

"Will you be fine by yourself?" Haru asked, looking at Makoto's little brother who nodded in reply. Leaving Ren by himself, Haru waded his way out of the ocean and walked in Haruka's direction. "Hi." Haruka looked up and smiled, petting the sand next to her. Haru sat down next to her and looked forward, staring at the ocean instead.

The two sat in silent as Haruka gently tapped her toes on the sand. Haru fidgeted a little awkwardly and looked at Haruka. "You can go and swim if you want," Haruka said, noticing his fidgeting. "I don't mind just sitting here by myself," she smiled.

Haru looked away to hide the little blush on his cheeks. "I'm a little tired after teaching Ren."

"Okay then."

The two continued to sit in silence until Ran came out from the water, running to Haruka with a big grin. "You're Haruka-nee-chan, aren't you?" she asked, staring at the girl. "Do you want to build a sandcastle with us?" she grinned.

Without waiting for Haruka to reply, Ran took her hand and pulled Haruka on her feet, heading away from Haru. They found another spot on the beach and started building a sandcastle together. Ren and Ran ran about while Haruka did most of the art work. When the sandcastle was completed, though it wasn't much, the twins attacked Haruka with hugs, making her fall over onto the sand.

They giggled as they sat up and Haruka helped Ran get sand out of her hair. "Haru-nii is talking to a girl," Ren said, tugging on Haruka's t-shirt and pointed in Haru's direction. "Haruka-nee-chan, aren't you Haru-nii's girlfriend?"

Haruka looked in the direction Ren pointed and indeed, Haru was talking to a girl. A girl with a rather prominent bust with curves in the right place. Haruka suddenly felt self-conscious and looked down at her own body before frowning. She watched as the girl smiled, looking as if she was giggling before she left Haru alone.

"Guys, let's get some ice cream," Makoto called, waving to his siblings. "Come on!"

The twins left Haruka to join their brother for ice cream. Seeing her alone, Haru made his way over and looked at what was supposed to be the sandcastle. "The twins are better at swimming," he said. Haruka frowned and looked the other way, refusing to say a word to Haru. "Haruka?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"What is it?"

Haruka chewed on her bottom lip, grasping a handful of sand. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask that girl you were talking to."

"Do you know her?" Haru frowned.

"No I don't! But I know that you're interested in her!"

Haru's frown deepened as he was slowly getting more and more confused with Haruka's words. "Interested in her? She was only asking for directions and about Iwatobi. Why would I have an interest in her?"

Realising her mistake, Haruka suddenly felt embarrassed. She didn't say anything and hid her face from Haru, hugging her knees tightly. Haru waited for an answer but when Haruka refused to reply, he suddenly understood why she was acting like so.

"Are you...jealous?"

"N-No I'm not! Why would I be?"

Even though Haru was still a little confused, he couldn't help but smile a little. Haruka was jealous of the girl he talked to. Did he just confirm Haruka's feelings for him?

~.~

* * *

~.~

Although they never said it, Haru and Haruka had slowly started acting more like a couple. Everyone around them noticed it and was waiting for the two to finally admit to it. Every day, they would walk to school together, making Makoto feel left out. At lunch, Haru would present Haruka with her lunch box and pull out his matching one. After school, sometimes Haruka would come to the pool after her club activities and sometimes, Haru would end practice early to wait for Haruka outside the gym.

However, before they could confess their feelings for each other, it ended.

Haru was the first to arrive at the pool, the first to see the girl swimming in their pool. Nagisa followed closely behind and bumped into Haru. He frowned and looked in the pool, gasping softly. "Someone's in our pool..." Nagisa whispered softly and blinked. "It's a girl..."

"A girl?" Rei frowned, pushing his glasses. "Why is she swimming in our pool?"

"Technically, this is the school's pool," Makoto said.

The girl finished her lap and held onto the side, looking up at the boys before giving them a smile. Haru frowned, recognising her as the girl from the beach. "You're here," she said, pulling herself out of the pool. "I thought I'd swim a little before you get here. It's nice to see you again, Haru."

"Why is it that every girl who comes here know Haru-chan?" Nagisa frowned. "Haru-chan's really popular."

"You have a joint practice with Samezuka Academy today, don't you?" the girl smiled and picked up her towel. "Don't worry, I'll get out before they get here."

"What are you doing in our pool?" Makoto asked. "This is for the swim club."

"I thought I'd join the swim club," she smiled. "My name is Mariko, by the way. Shinomiya Mariko," she said. "I'd like to join the swim club."

The boys were quiet and the silence was broken when Haruka suddenly appeared. She looked happy until she laid eyes on the girl named Mariko. Haruka recognised her too as the girl from the beach and she immediately looked to Haru. Mariko smirked a little, walking over to the bench and started packing up her things.

"Here to watch your boyfriend, Haruka-san?" Mariko asked. Haruka looked at the girl, frowning deeply. "Oh wait, Haru isn't your boyfriend," Mariko smirked, looking at Haruka. "Just a guy you have a crush on but too chicken to admit to."

Haru looked over to Haruka who was quiet. The other guys felt the tension and backed away a little, leaving Haru standing in between the two girls. Mariko and Haruka had a stare down until Haruka finally looked away. "I'm going home now," Haruka said, keeping her head down. "I came to tell you that you don't have to pick me up from gymnastics club."

"Always running away from your problems," Mariko tutted, shaking her head. "But what more can I expect from a coward? Someone who's afraid of the water," Mariko taunted. Haruka glared but Mariko only smiled at her. "But I'm curious, Haruka-san. Didn't you pursue a...Matsuoka Rin all the way from Australia to Japan? You sure shifted your feelings fast."

Nobody said anything and Haruka clutched her fist tightly.

"From what I've heard and from my research on you, Rin was the guy who saved you from drowning when in Australia," Mariko said. "Naturally, you started falling for him but was rejected. As someone afraid of the water and can't swim, your only option to win Rin's heart is to learn how to swim. You follow him all the way from Australia to Japan and met Haru. You asked Haru to teach you how to swim but that didn't work out.

"Unfortunately for you, you had another drowning incident right in this pool. Haru saved you this time. And...if I'm not wrong, you started falling for him then," Mariko smirked, walking up to Haruka. She suddenly grabbed Haruka and dangled her over the edge of the pool. "If I were to let you go now and say...Makoto saved you. Would you start falling for him?"

Haruka struggled, wanting Mariko to let go of her but was afraid of falling into the pool. The boys were worried too, keeping a close eye on Mariko. Mariko's smirked never faded as she slowly let go of Haruka's shirt. Haruka grabbed at the air but Mariko let her fall and she splashed into the pool. Without a second thought, Haru jumped in after Haruka and got her out of the pool hurriedly.

Makoto brought a towel and wrapped it around Haruka. Haru got out of the pool and knelt down next to Haruka, checking to see if she was okay. Mariko frowned at Haru. "I don't understand, Haru. What this girl wants is a hero in her life. You saved her, you became her hero. That is the sole reason why she likes you. Can't you see? Her feelings for you are solely based on the fact that you saved her. Once someone else steps in, she'll stop liking you."

"But I'll never stop liking her," Haru stated. "I'll be her hero if that's what it takes."

Haruka shifted away from Haru, keeping the towel around her. "I'm going home," she said, getting onto her feet. As she was going to leave, Haru followed behind her. "Alone," she stated, frowning at Haru. "Please don't follow me..."

As she left the pool, Haruka was stopped by someone. Samezuka Academy had just arrived for the joint practice and had witnessed most of the scene. Rin placed an arm around Haruka's shoulders and spun her around, walking up to Mariko. "Who says that Haruka has shifted her feelings to Haru?" Mariko frowned. "Haruka here is my girlfriend. I'm her one and only hero."

Haru frowned at Rin. There was no way Rin would try and win Haruka this way.

"Who says?" Mariko frowned. "It's obvious she likes Haru."

"I said," Rin stated. He pulled Haruka close and lifted her chin, pressing his lips on hers. "My girlfriend," he said. "And I don't know what you have against her but I suggest you stay away from Haruka."

"I want to go home..." Haruka whispered. "Rin-chan, please take me home."

In all the chaos, Haru could only watch as Haruka left with Rin.


	10. Always Protecting

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Who should Haruka end with? Haru or Rin?

* * *

Rin walked in front of Haruka while the girl lagged behind, hanging her head. The journey was quiet and Rin was starting to worry about Haruka. He looked over his shoulder, staring back at her. Haruka didn't look at him, looking down at her feet. Rin stopped but Haruka didn't notice and crashed into him. She took a few steps back and looked up.

Rin frowned when he saw her tears. He wiped them off gently and Haruka pushed his hand away, wiping her own tears. "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears," Rin said, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Are you upset about that girl and what she did to you?"

"I'm a bad person," Haruka whispered, crying more. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan...I didn't mean to play with your feelings. I...I don't know what I want," she cried. "I don't know if I like you or Haru anymore. I'm the worst."

Rin's heart dropped seeing Haruka like so. He was so used to seeing her smile and laugh that Rin was starting to forget that she was human too. She was just a girl. Without thinking, Rin pulled Haruka into a hug. He placed his chin on top of her head and kissed it softly as he hugged her tightly in his arms. All Rin wanted was to protect her and stop her tears.

Haruka cried into his chest, gripping his sweatshirt tightly. It was a while before the tears stopped and Haruka was calming down. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan," she said, wiping her tears with the back of her hands and sniffed. "Maybe she's right...I only started liking you because I need a hero in my life," she whispered. "And then Haru became that hero and..."

"Forget about her," Rin frowned. "Stop thinking about what she said. I don't believe a single word that she said about you. Who is she to talk about you like that? I've known you longer than she did." Rin cupped her cheeks and made Haruka look into his eyes. "I was stupid to not return your feelings but I'm absolutely sure that your feelings for me were real. They weren't there because I saved you."

"Then Haru..."

"Forget about Haru." Rin stared at Haruka for a while before leaning in. He was inches away from her lips when he stopped himself. He couldn't take advantage of Haruka like that. "I'm sorry...I...I can't let Haru take you away from me," Rin said. "You're mine. I was there first."

Haruka's eyebrows knitted together. She took in a deep breath and pulled away from Rin, facing him with her back. The heart pumping was returning but Haruka wasn't sure if her feelings for Rin were returning or the fact that Rin was about to kiss her made her a little nervous. "I can walk by myself from here," Haruka said. "Thank you for walking me. I'll see you around, Rin-chan."

"Haruka."

"Bye, Rin-chan."

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka had stopped walking to school with Haru and Makoto and that was not settling well with Haru. Every morning, Makoto would find his best friend sitting outside his house, waiting for Haruka to come out. Every morning, they ended up walking to school with just the two of them. Not only that but Haruka had stopped having lunch with the Iwatobi crew.

Not to mention that seeing Haruka walked home with Rin had really shaken Haru up.

"I've found out about her," Nagisa said, looking serious for the first time. The crew was confused but Nagisa looked back at them seriously. "Shinomiya Mariko. I've found out about who she is. She is a new transfer student in a different class to Mako-chan and Haru-chan. She's not a swimmer but she is a nationally recognised gymnast like Ruka-chan.

"It seems like their paths crossed in gymnastics back when they were in elementary school. Ruka-chan would always beat Mariko in competitions, making her second to Ruka-chan constantly. From the information I got as well, it seems like Mariko was on the national team for gymnastics in middle school but was dropped so Ruka-chan could have her spot. She only got it back because Ruka-chan had to move to Australia."

"So...she only wants revenge for losing at gymnastics?" Rei frowned a little. "Where does Haruka-senpai come in though? Why is she trying to make him hate Haruka-senpai?"

Nagisa frowned, scratching his head. "I'm confused. Which Haruka are you talking about? Why can't you use nicknames like I do?"

"The main point is, she upset Haruka," Haru spoke up. The entire crew looked surprise but Makoto understood Haru. He may not have any feelings for Haruka but even Makoto felt that Mariko had went a little too far when she dropped Haruka into the pool. "I don't believe a single word she said about Haruka."

Nagisa stared at Haru with teary eyes and suddenly attacked his friend with a hug, crying his eyes out. "Haru-chan cares about Ruka-chan! Haru-chan really likes Ruka-chan!" he cried and wiped his tears on Haru's shoulder. "Haru-chan!"

"But if the things she said about Akiyama-senpai isn't true then...why isn't she talking to us?" Rei asked, referring to Haruka by her family name to avoid confusion, mainly for Nagisa. "After all, she has nothing to worry about if it's not true."

Haru looked at Rei and for a split second, he was glaring. However, Rei was right. If what Mariko said wasn't true, Haruka had nothing to worry about so was she avoiding Haru? Could it be that her feelings for Haru only existed as long as Haru stayed as her hero? What if someone stepped in and became her hero? What would happen to Haru then?

~.~

Haruka closed the front door behind her and took her shoes off, putting them into the shoe cabinet neatly and took her slippers out. Her mother came out to greet her daughter but Haruka ignored her, heading straight up for her room. Her mother stared after her with a frown and looked back to her husband sitting in the living room with the newspaper.

"Honey...I'm really worried about Haruka-chan," the woman said, walking up to her husband. "She's back to being like when we came back from Australia."

"She's a teenager. She has strops. What do you expect?" her husband mumbled, not looking away from his newspaper. "You don't have to worry about her. She'll be just fine."

"It's because you don't care," his wife frowned and hit his arm.

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haru stood outside the gymnasium, watching as girls walked past him, entering the building. Haruka was the last one and she headed in, not looking at Haru. Haru grabbed Haruka's arm, stopping her but Haruka pulled her arm away, frowning slightly. "Haruka, we need to talk," Haru said, a little hurt that Haruka pulled away.

"Haru..." Haruka frowned, looking away. "I know what you want to talk about but honestly...even I'm not sure about my feelings. I don't want you and Rin-chan to fight over me because I won't have an answer any time soon. I don't want to hurt you."

"Haruka..."

Haru stepped forward to take Haruka's hand but she stepped back, avoiding him and frowned. Haru stared at her and Haruka couldn't look in his eyes because she could see the disappointment and sadness in them. She quickly went into the gymnasium and closed the door as practice began.

"You know everything I said about her is true."

Haru turned around at the sound of Mariko's voice. Mariko stood a few feet away from him, presumably listening in to his conversation with Haruka. Haru was never one for violence but at this moment, he was angry at Mariko. So angry that Haru contemplated hitting her. He didn't in the end and looked away from Mariko.

"She never liked you!" Mariko shouted after Haru as he headed off to the pool. "For all you know, she was using you to get close to Rin!"

"Why are you doing this?!" Haru snapped.

"I want to ruin her life like she ruined mine," Mariko stated. "I trained my entire life to be a gymnast. She came along as a newbie and took my championships and my spot on the national team. I was rejected from a gymnastics school because I was on the national team as a back-up and, therefore, I wasn't good enough for them. Akiyama Haruka did all this to me."

"You did it to yourself." Mariko frowned. "You held on to the fact that Haruka was better than you and ignored your own trainings to get better. You blame everything on Haruka just to make your life easier. Ruining her life won't make you any happier. It'll only make you into someone nobody likes. Haruka may be affected by what you said but I'm not. I will continue to protect and save her no matter how many times you throw her into the water because I like Haruka. A lot."

Mariko stared after Haru as he walked off after his speech.

On the other side of the door to the gymnasium, Haruka leaned her back on the door. She was about to go out to buy herself a drink when she heard Mariko and Haru talking. Haruka placed her hand on her heart, breathing in deeply. Even after hearing Haru said those words, Haruka wasn't sure about her own feelings still.


	11. Keep Warm

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Who should Haruka end with? Haru or Rin? I'm so confused because the votes are pretty much tied! . Should I write two endings or is that douchey? I'm so confused! T.T

* * *

Swimming season was coming to end as the weather was starting to get a little colder. The other thing getting colder was Haru's relationship with Haruka. The last time he talked to her was in front of the gymnasium before she had gymnastics club and that was months ago.

Haru stepped out of his house and looked to his left. Like it had been for the past few months, Haruka was nowhere to be seen. Makoto arrived just then and watched his best friend. Everyday Haru would look and everyday, he would be disappointed. "Let's go, Haru," Makoto said, getting his friend's attention. Haru nodded and walked up to Makoto.

That was when the front door to Haruka's house opened. The girl rushed out, closing the door behind her and stopped short when she saw Haru and Makoto. Haru was surprised but he couldn't suppress his smile at the sight of Haruka. It had only been a few months but Haru was happy that he could walk to school with Haruka again.

"Morning, Haruka-san," Makoto smiled.

"Good morning," Haruka said softly, walking up to the boys.

Haru noticed Haruka's cheek going red and that she had no clothing to really keep her warm apart from her coat. He unravelled his own scarf and wrapped it around her neck, shocking Haruka a little but she didn't resist him. "It's cold," Haru said simply.

Haruka thanked him softly and followed behind the boys as they walked to school. Every so often, Haru would glance over his shoulder to keep an eye on Haruka. When he saw her rubbing her hands together, Haru slowed his pace down until he was next to her. He took one glove off and took Haruka's left hand, putting the glove, that was too big, on for her.

With his bare left hand, he took Haruka's other hand and gripped it tightly. Although Haruka was a little reluctant to begin with, she soon became accustomed and gripped Haru's hand back, keeping her head down. Haruka looked at Haru's glove on her hand and clutched her fist, holding it close to her chest. Makoto looked back and smiled, glad that it wasn't entirely over between the two Harukas.

"Haru..."

Haru looked down at Haruka, keeping quiet. It had been a while since the two last talked. Haru didn't want to push her and scare her off like he did last time.

"Will you hate me if I realise that I didn't like you that way?"

It wasn't what Haru was expecting but they were conversing. "No."

"Will you hate me if I chose Rin over you?"

"No."

"Will you hat-"

"I can never hate you." Haruka looked up, staring Haru in the eyes and he did the same. "If I have to choose between mackerel and you, I would choose you."

Haruka giggled a little and Haru smiled. He had forgotten when he had last saw Haruka smile, let alone giggle. "Is that your way of confessing to a girl?" she asked, looking at him and gave him a smile. "But that was sweet, Haru."

~.~

As the boys were having lunch, the door to the roof opened. Haruka stepped out and looked over to the Iwatobi crew who all looked surprised to see her. Haru looked up from his lunch box. As Haruka went to take her seat, he naturally pulled out the pink lunch box that was made specially for her. Before Haruka got to sit down properly, Nagisa went to attack the girl with a hug.

Haruka reacted quickly and avoided Nagisa. Her foot was stuck out a little and Nagisa tripped, falling on his face. "So mean!" he frowned, sitting up and looked at Haruka with a pout. "Ruka-chan is so mean!"

"Akiyama-senpai is never really nice to anyone apart from Haruka-senpai," Rei stated, pushing his glasses up.

Haruka pretended not to hear them and sat down, taking her lunch box from Haru. Unsurprisingly, it was mackerel and rice. Haruka started eating and smiled a little, looking at Haru who was watching her.

When Haruka had a grain of rice stuck on her cheek, Haru reached out and wiped it off for her. Haruka blushed a little, keeping her head down. She finished her lunch and closed the lunch box, noticing that it was identical to Haru's apart from the colour. Haruka blushed even more and smiled to herself as she stacked her lunch box on top of Haru's.

"Can we walk home together today?" Haru asked.

Haruka looked up at him and nodded, giving him a smile.

There was nothing more that Haru could look forward to and that was shocking even to him. The weather was too cold to swim and this was normally the time of year when Haru would be moping around and Makoto would constantly have to find something to interest his friend. However, just walking home with Haruka was enough to excite Haru as much as swimming did.

When the final bell signalled the end of school, Haru was standing by Haruka's desk. He was waiting for her to pack up but he was also afraid that she would back out of the promise. As soon as Haruka finished packing, Haru led the way by walking in front of her with Makoto following behind. They exited the house and Haruka let out a sigh, rubbing her hands together to keep warm.

Like that morning, Haru wrapped his own scarf around her neck and reached for his glove only to realise that he had given the other one to Haruka already. Haruka pulled the glove on and held her other hand out for Haru who took it, gripping it tightly so Haruka couldn't run away.

The walk was especially long since both Haru and Haruka were walking at a slower pace than they normally would. Makoto didn't mind as much but it was a little awkward for him since the two Harukas obviously had feelings for each other but neither would really admit it to each other with confidence. It was so frustrating that Makoto just wanted to grab their heads and make them kiss on the spot.

Makoto went home first as Haru and Haruka climbed the stairs, heading for their houses. They came to the top of the stairs and both of them stood still, still gripping onto each other's hand. Haruka headed for her house but Haru pulled her back, looking at her. "Can we...just for a little longer." Haruka nodded and stood next to him.

Thank goodness they were the only ones on the street was exactly what Haruka was thinking.

Haruka felt Haru's thumb stroking the back of her hand. It was soothing and comforting. "Haru...can you give me one more week?" Haruka asked softly. "Just one more week...and I'll have my answer."

"You can take as long as you want. I'll wait."

Haruka nodded and tried to slip her hand out of Haru's but he gripped it tightly, not letting go. "Haru..."

"Will you walk to school with us tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes."

Satisfied with her answer, Haru finally let go of her hand. Haruka unwrapped the scarf around her neck and handed it back to Haru but held onto his glove. With one final look between them, the two separated and went to their house respectively.

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka sat in the library by herself, groaning softly and sighed. The week Haru had promised her was nearly finishing but Haruka still hadn't made up her mind. She made an excuse not to have lunch with Haru and had found herself sitting in the library, trying her best to make a decision about her feelings.

She was very sure that she felt something for Haru but her feelings for Rin weren't completely gone. Haruka also wanted to make sure that her feelings for Haru weren't just based on the fact that she wanted a hero in her life.

While she was moping around, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Nagisa was stood behind her and giving her a bright grin. "Having troubles?" he asked. Haruka frowned at him and placed her chin on the table, sighing softly. "Let me guess...it's related to Haru-chan, isn't it?" Nagisa smirked. "I think I can help you with that."

"How can you help me?"

"Just wait and see."

~.~

"What is it?" Rin asked, coming into the classroom and glared a little at Makoto and Haru who were gathered there. "Where's Nagisa? He told me to come here because it's about something important."

"Nagisa called you?" Makoto blinked. "He was the one who told us to come here."

"What is that short blonde planning?" Rin frowned.

Just then, Nagisa came running into the classroom frantically. "Ru...Ru...Ruka-chan...Ruka-chan fell into the pool!" he shouted. "Mariko said she wanted to talk to Ruka-chan and took her to the pool. I saw her pushing Ruka-chan in!"

Haru and Rin reacted immediately and they both dashed out. Makoto was running too but Nagisa stopped him, grinning a little. "Haruka-san's not in trouble at all, is she?" Makoto sighed. "Nagisa..."

"What? Ruka-chan needed some help and I'm helping her," Nagisa smiled. "Now Ruka-chan will know if she really likes Haru-chan and who she really wants."

In no time, Haru and Rin arrived at the pool. Floating in the pool lifeless was what looked like Haruka. Without even thinking, Haru took his clothes off and jumped in. Rin did the same, just a second behind Haru.

Hearing splashes in the pool, Haruka came out of her hiding place as instructed by Nagisa and went to see what was going on. The two male were swimming toward the dummy and Haru reached it first, grabbing what he thought was Haruka. He frowned when he saw that it was only a mannequin and Rin frowned, looking around.

"Haru!"

Both of them whipped their head around to see Haruka safe, away from the pool. Haru swam over, climbing out of the pool and hugged Haruka while he was still dripping wet. "Thank goodness..."

"Why are you in the pool? What did Nagisa tell you?" Haruka frowned. She went to pick up Haru's clothes and made him put them on before hugging him tightly. "It's too cold to be in the water. Your lips are blue."

Haru smiled a little, watching as Haruka worry over him. He hugged her back and rest his chin on her head. Rin grabbed his own clothes, pulling them on and watched the two. "Nagisa said you were pushed into the pool by Mariko," Rin said, finally getting the girl's attention. "We came to save you."

"Still, it's too cold for you guys to be swimming," Haruka said, going over to Rin and hugged him as well. "Haru, put your clothes on properly while I warm Rin-chan up. We can't let your blood rush to your heart while it's still cold."

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine," Rin said, putting his clothes on.

"Rin-chan!"

"Don't Rin-chan me. Who was the first person you ran to?" Rin asked. Haruka stopped and stared at Rin, slowly looking over to Haru. "Not only did I lose to you in swimming but I also lost the girl I like to you, Haru," Rin said, looking at Haru. He pulled the jacket on and did it up, ruffling Haruka's hair. "We all know that you like Haru more."

Rin put an arm around Haruka's shoulders and looked at Haru who frowned at Rin's action. Rin laughed, pushing Haruka into Haru and waved to them. "Rin..." Haru said softly, holding onto Haruka and stared after his friend.

"Don't Rin me. I'm not giving up that easily. Until I find someone else I like, I will keep pursuing Haruka. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you and take her away."

"I will never hurt her."

"You better keep to that promise then."


	12. More Important Than Water

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated! Who should Haruka end with? Haru or Rin? I'm so confused because the votes are pretty much tied! . Should I write two endings or is that douchey? I'm so confused! T.T

* * *

Nagisa stared at Haru and Haruka sitting opposite him in the small circle on the roof where they normally had lunch. For some reason, after Haruka had realised her own feelings, the two were even more awkward than before. They didn't talk as much and they kept a distance. It was beginning to irritate Nagisa a little and even Makoto was starting to get a little impatient with their relationship.

"Mou! I can't take this anymore!" Nagisa suddenly exploded and got up from the floor, pointing at Haru and Haruka. "You! Just get together already! What are you waiting for?! You guys are so awkward that I'm starting to feel awkward! Haru-chan, just ask her to be your girlfriend! Ruka-chan, be more cute for Haru-chan!"

Makoto pulled Nagisa down and Rei pushed a bread into Nagisa's mouth to shut him up. The two Harukas were shocked at Nagisa's sudden outburst and looked at each other. They blushed at the same time and looked away, eating their lunch in silence.

"Just get together already!"

~.~

"Ugh...I did all that for them to confess their feelings but they're still not together!" Nagisa frowned. "What a waste of my efforts."

"Just give them some time," Makoto said. "You know how Haru is. And Haruka-san is the same kind of person. They'll work it out between themselves and will get together soon enough."

"Looks like it's now."

Rei looked over to the two Harukas who were walking side by side. Instead of their usual path home, the couple headed in the opposite way, going into town. Upon seeing them, Nagisa's spy instinct kicked in and he trailed behind them. Rei followed after, just as curious as the blonde. Makoto had no choice but to follow them as well, to keep the two first years under control.

Completely unaware of the trio spying on them, Haru and Haruka walked together. They didn't talk to each other and kept some distance between them as they walked. Haru glanced at Haruka, noticing that she didn't have much clothing on her to keep her warm. He put his glove on and held his other hand out for Haruka.

Haruka looked down at his hand, knowing exactly what Haru was doing. She pulled his glove out from her bag and slipped it on, holding Haru's free hand. Haru gripped her hand tightly and frowned a little. "Your hand is so cold," he said, looking down Haruka's small hand. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It's nothing," Haruka said. "It's warm now."

"We should buy you a pair of gloves then," Haru said, walking in the way of a store that sold winter clothings but Haruka gripped his hand tightly, pulling him the other way. "The shop is this way."

Haruka kept her head down and her grip on Haru's hand tightened. "I don't want a pair of gloves," she said softly. "If I have my own gloves, I won't be able to hold Haru's hand like this." Haru's eyes widened before smiling a little. He didn't say anything to that but instead, walked in the opposite direction, heading nowhere in particular.

Rei and Makoto, on the other hand, were trying to get Nagisa to calm down so they wouldn't be discovered. Nagisa's face was all red as he was getting too excited over the cuteness radiating from the couple. "They're so cute!" Nagisa finally couldn't hold it in and shouted out loud. Thankfully, Haru and Haruka were too far away to hear. "Why didn't we get Haru-chan a girlfriend earlier?!"

"Should we really be spying on them? I feel bad," Makoto frowned. "I don't want to ruin things for them. Let's go home, Nagisa."

"No," Nagisa frowned. "We came so far, we're not going to give up now! Don't you want to see Haru's relationship flourish? This is a once in a lifetime chance, Mako-chan! What if Haru-chan never gets another girlfriend?"

"It is a beautiful sight to see," Rei nodded in agreement, pushing his glasses up.

"Don't justify what he said!"

In the end, the trio continued spying on the couple. They soon caught up with the two who were just walking around with nothing to do in particular. They went into a shop and Haruka looked around with Haru following behind him. Haruka found a couple hat and made Haru wear one while she wore the other one. "Haru looks good in hats."

Haru took the hat off, putting it on top of Haruka's head. Something caught his eyes and Haru walked over to the scarves section. Haru chose a scarf and went over to Haruka, wrapping the scarf around her neck and the remaining length around his own neck. Haruka looked up at Haru and smiled a little. "Now we can both be warm," Haru said.

"Do you not like that I take your scarf, Haru?"

"We can be close too," Haru said, trying to walk away from Haruka but instead, was strangling her as he pulled on the scarf. "See?"

"Don't do that! You're choking me!" Haruka frowned, loosening the scarf.

Watching them from the other side of the shop, the trio were in disguise. "Haru-chan's stupidly romantic," Nagisa commented, peeking from behind a pair of sunglasses. "I don't know whether or not we should be worried about them."

"Nagisa, Haru will find out," Makoto frowned. "Let's go."

"Who knew they sell glasses here too?" Rei mumbled, actually shopping in the corner. "They're quite nice."

"Rei-chan, concentrate!"

The shop assistant approached the trio and cleared her throat, giving them a look. "If you're not buying anything, please leave," she stated, pointing to the door. Haru turned around, hearing the shop assistant. He frowned when he caught sight of Nagisa and walked over to them.

"Nagisa? What are you doing here? Makoto too. And Rei."

"Ahaha, we were just shopping," Makoto said, nearly knocking over the rack of sunglasses. "You're here with Haruka-san. How nice. Are you guys on a date?"

"Are you spying on us?" Haruka asked. "Nagisa?"

Nagisa shuddered and took the sunglasses off. "Um...no?" he frowned a little. "Oh come on! You were asking for it! We were so worried about you two. But it looks like we were worried for nothing. You two are working just fine!"

"They're just on a date. They're not a couple yet," Rei stated, making everyone look at him. "I mean, neither of you really asked the other to be your boyfriend or girlfriend. Rin-san can come in right now and sweep Akiyama-senpai away. Haruka-senpai can't complain because Akiyama-senpai isn't his girlfriend."

Haru blinked, realising that what Rei said was true. At the moment, Haruka was just a girl he liked. Sure he had confessed (somehow) but he never asked Haruka to be his girlfriend officially. Neither did Haruka ask him to be her boyfriend. Both of them were too inexperienced in that field to realise it before. Haru looked at Haruka and took her hand in his. He didn't want anyone taking her away.

Nagisa stared at them with big eyes, looking forward to witness a miracle. Even Makoto was excited for his best friend. Haruka watched them and turned away, pulling Haru with her. "Let's go, Haru," she said.

Haruka wasn't going to share such a special with anyone but Haru. Especially Nagisa. Haru followed after her, glad that Haruka had finally pulled him away from the trio. Once outside the shop, the couple returned to being awkward and quiet, walking down the street. Haru kept glancing to Haruka, wondering silently in his mind how he should make their relationship official.

"Haru." "Haruka."

The two looked at each other and felt a little shy before looking away. Haru cleared his throat and looked at Haruka. "Haruka...would you...be my-"

"I would only say yes if I'm more important than water."

Haru stared at her and blinked. He wasn't expecting that at all. He thought that Haruka felt the same as he did; wanting to make their relationship official. He thought nothing would get in their way now. Obviously he was wrong. Haru wasn't exactly sure what to say to her at this point but Haruka giggled a little, smiling at Haru.

"I'm just playing with you. I know nothing can be more important than water. As long as I'm second place, I'm fine with it."

"So..."

"I'm Haru's girlfriend."

~.~

* * *

~.~

Mariko watched Haruka from the corner of the gymnasium with her hands folded across her chest. Nothing Mariko did had an impact on Haruka's life but instead, it made it better. Mariko finally decided to join the gymnastics team and to fulfil her dream of being a better gymnast than Haruka.

Haruka looked over to Mariko while doing her stretches. Even though Mariko wasn't the nicest of all people, Haruka didn't hate her. Mariko locked eyes with Haruka and instantly glared at her. She then moved on to do a routine, showing off her skills to Haruka. A few tumbles in, Mariko fell and groaned softly. Haruka went up to her and offered to help her up.

Mariko slapped Haruka's hand away and pulled herself up. "I don't need your sympathy. I'll be better than you. You'll lose your spot on the team soon."

"You won't be better," Haruka said. Mariko immediately glared at her but Haruka wasn't fazed at all. "You're a good gymnast but you won't be better than you are now no matter how much you want to be. You don't enjoy gymnastics. You're focused on winning and that's hindering you. If you would just let go and learn to enj-"

"Shut up," Mariko hissed. "I don't need you to tell me what I'm lacking. Your life is so perfect that you don't know what I'm going through."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"What does it matter to you? Enjoy your life for now. I promise I will make you very miserable."


	13. Double Date

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated!

* * *

Haruka stepped out of the house just as Makoto came up to Haru's house. "Ah, good morning, Haruka-san," Makoto smiled. "Want to get Haru together?" Haruka nodded and made her way to the house next door. She followed as Makoto went around the back, going up to the second floor and went in from there. "This is your first time getting Haru with me, isn't it?"

Haruka nodded. "Do you do this everyday?" she asked.

"If you mean breaking in through the second floor back door, yes," Makoto smiled. "Haru's usually soaking himself in the bathtub so he can't hear me when I'm at the front. This is the only way to get to him." Makoto stopped in front of the bathroom and knocked on it before sliding the door open. "Haru, it's time for school," Makoto said, touching the top of Haru's head gently.

Haru surfaced and looked up at Makoto, seeing Haruka standing behind his friend. He got up from the bathtub and stepped out, taking the towel that Makoto handed him. Haruka blushed when she saw Haru wearing nothing but his swimsuit only and turned to face the other way. She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling shy because she had seen Haru in his swimsuit only many times before.

"Haruka-san's getting shy," Makoto teased a little and smiled. "Could it be because Haru's your boyfriend now so you feel shy seeing him shirtless?"

"I'm going to make breakfast," Haru stated, hanging the towel on Haruka's head, blocking her view of him as he went downstairs with Makoto tailing behind.

Haruka pulled the towel off her head and followed after them. Haru still wasn't dressed with only an apron over his swimsuit while he made his own breakfast and lunch for both him and Haruka. Haruka sat at the dining table and watched Haru who looked especially attractive when he was cooking. He sat down opposite her while enjoying his mackerel breakfast.

Makoto smiled softly, watching as the couple was being awkward again. "I think Haruka-san can come and get Haru with me from now on," he said. Haruka's face immediately went bright red at the thought of seeing Haru in his swimsuit every morning. "Haruka-san? Your face is really red. Are you sure you're okay?"

Haru pressed the back of his hand on Haruka's forehead which didn't help the blushing at all. Haruka pushed Haru's hand away and nodded. "I'm okay," she said. "Hurry up, Haru. We're going to be late for school."

~.~

* * *

~.~

Haruka stood awkwardly next to Haru, looking the other way. The two were on a double date as suggested by Gou. It was their first proper date with each other and it only made the couple more awkward with each other.

"Haruka-senpai!"

Both Harukas looked in the same direction at the same time to see Gou running up to them with Samezuka's captain, Mikoshiba following behind. "Why, if it isn't Iwatobi's Nanase-san!" Mikoshiba grinned. "So we're on a double date together! Who is your girlfriend?"

"Akiyama Haruka-senpai," Gou smiled.

"Ah, Akiyama Haru...ka...-san?" Mikoshiba frowned. "Haruka?! B-but...that's Haruka and Haruka!"

"Is that a problem?" Both Harukas asked together.

In the not-too-far distance, a group of suspicious looking teenagers in disguise were hiding behind a corner, spying on the couples. Nagisa pulled his sunglasses down a little and frowned a little. "Why is Gou-chan with the captain of Samezuka Swim Club?"

"It's a double date. She needs to have a partner," Rei said.

"Is that why you're here, Rin?" Makoto asked, looking at his red head friend who had joined in on the spying operation with sunglasses.

Rin froze and glared at Makoto. "Partly," he muttered. "That idiotic captain was suddenly so bright and cheerful at practice, talking about a date. Then my sister started texting me about how she's not free this weekend. Nagisa then sent me a text about Haruka going on a double date. Put one with another, I figured they were going on a double date together."

"So Rin-Rin's here to spy on Haru-chan and Ruka-chan too?" Nagisa smirked. "Hm...it's only normal for you to spy on the guy you lost to in swimming and romance," Nagisa chirped. "Oh! They're moving! Let's go!"

"So there's a festival today?" Rei frowned, looking at the stalls on the street that was a lot busier than usual.

"Actually, the shopping centre is having a little promotion fair," Nagisa grinned. "I didn't think they would come on a date here. We can shop and spy at the same time!"

The couples headed over to stall games with mostly Mikoshiba playing and winning prizes for Gou even though they were rather small prizes like sweets and keychains. Haru and Haruka looked around, holding hands tightly. Haruka spotted a game stall and started pulling Haru over. Without knowing what was going on, Haru followed Haruka.

They arrived at the stall which hosted a simple game of knocking the cans down. However, it wasn't the game that attracted Haruka but rather, the soft toy that was the grand prize. A giant tortoise hanging by the side of the stall was what Haruka was going after.

Oblivious to it all, Haru watched as Haruka paid for the game and picked up the ball. She aimed at the cans and threw the ball. She knocked them all over except one. Biting her bottom lip, Haruka wasn't going to give up on the toy so easily. Haru watched as she failed over and over again with no signs of giving up. "Aren't you a rhythmic gymnast?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You throw balls all the time in your routine, don't you?"

"That's different, Haru."

Haru blinked and nodded though he didn't quite understand. "But why are you so fixated on this game? There are other games too. There's one where you scoop balloons out of the pool. I'm good at that."

Haruka looked at Haru. She took it as Haru was getting bored and nodded her head, walking on but not without looking at the giant tortoise that was calling out to her. Haru noticed the lingering stare but pretended like nothing happened. They headed to the pool stall as Haru suggested and like he said, he was really good at it though Haru ended up giving the balloons to the children next to them.

The disappointed look seemed to be permanently tattooed onto Haruka's face as they were walking the fair. "I'm going to buy some squid," Haru said. Haruka nodded and stood by the side, waiting for Haru to return.

Haruka tapped her foot and sighed softly while waiting. Haru had been gone for far too long to be buying some squid and Haruka began to worry. She pulled her phone out to call him but realised that he probably didn't bring his phone along so she just stood waiting quietly.

Watching from afar, Rin was going up to Haruka when he was suddenly pulled back by Nagisa. "Why did you stop me?!" Rin demanded. "That Haru...how can he treat Haruka like this? That bastard didn't know what she wanted and now he left her all alone. I would never do this to Haruka if she's my girlfriend. Damn that Haru..."

"But Ruka-chan's not your girlfriend," Nagisa pointed out. "If you go out now, they would know that we're spying on them."

"Oh, Gou-san just kissed Mikoshiba-san on the cheek," Rei said, looking in the opposite way where Gou and Mikoshiba were.

Rin, once again, was going out in rage and had to be held back by both Rei and Makoto while Nagisa tried to calm him down. Just then, Haru was returning and they were dangerously close to the Haru-Haru couple so Nagisa called for a retreat and they went to a nearby corner, hiding there while peeking around the corner.

"Haruka."

Haruka looked up, looking at Haru who was holding the giant tortoise soft toy in his arms. "Haru?" she asked, surprised to see him with the prize at the game stall. "Where did you get that?"

"I won it at the game stall from earlier," he said. "Throwing the ball is harder than it looks. Sorry I took so long."

"So you didn't go for squid?"

Haru shook his head and handed the toy over to Haruka who took it with a big smile on her face. She took Haru's hand and pulled him down a little, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making the dark-haired male blush. "L-let's go. I really want squid."

"That bastard Haru..." Rin frowned.

"Haru-chan's real smooth," Nagisa commented and grinned. "He's not as bad as Rin-Rin said he was! He knew exactly what Ruka-chan wanted and went to get it for her. How romantic! Haru-chan is grown up! Aren't you so proud of him, Mako-chan?"

"I must say, that was really unexpected," Rei nodded. "Haruka-senpai is a natural at being a boyfriend."

"It was unexpected...But everything about Haru had been unexpected when it concerns Haruka-san so I'm not that surprised," Makoto smiled.

~.~

"Eh? Haruka-senpai won you that?" Gou asked, looking at the giant tortoise in envy and pouted a little. "All I've got are sweets and keychains...but why a giant tortoise? It's not that cute..."

"I like tortoises," Haruka stated.

Haru looked at Haruka and smiled ever so softly. He made the right choice in going back and winning the toy for her. "You're a great boyfriend, aren't you?" Mikoshiba said with a big grin, petting Haru roughly on the shoulder. "Well, you must be hungry. Let's order something to eat."

"Mackerel." Haru and Haruka looked at each other before blushing at the same time.

"They're so in sync...When will we be like that, Gou-kun?"

"When you stop calling me Gou-kun."


	14. First Kiss

A/N: Reviews would be very much appreciated!

* * *

Haruka perched herself outside of Haru's door, waiting for the male to come out so they could walk to school together. Makoto walked up to the house and smiled softly when he saw the girl. She was now always there before him and honestly, Makoto was glad that Haru had finally found someone who was willing to wait outside his house for him in the cold.

After getting Haru with Makoto last time, Haruka had now opted to stay outside inside and wait instead. Now that Haru was her boyfriend, she felt that it was a little awkward for her to be seeing him half-naked all the time.

Haruka and Makoto exchanged their usual morning greeting before Makoto disappeared round back to break into the house. As Makoto went in, the front door opened, scaring Haruka who wasn't expecting Haru to come out so early. She got up from the ground and looked to Haru who was already dressed and ready to go to school.

They stared at each other for a while in silence before Haru held his hand out. Haruka took it naturally and gripped it tightly as if Haru would run away. That was when Makoto came running to the front door, panting a little. "You had me worried there, Haru! I couldn't find you in the bathtub!"

"I was downstairs," Haru stated.

"Haruka-san really changed Haru," Makoto smiled, standing up straight. "Shall we go then?"

~.~

Nagisa, Rei and Makoto watched as Haru took two lunch boxes out, handing the pink one to Haruka. Haruka then took two water bottles out and handed the blue one to Haru. They opened their lunch boxes together and said their thanks before enjoying the lunch that Haru made for them. Nagisa raised an eyebrow and looked at the other two.

"I somehow feel very weird," he whispered. "Doesn't it feel like we're intruding on their date?"

"Don't say that, Nagisa. We're happy for them," Makoto whispered back.

"But both Haruka-senpais are really weird. Akiyama-senpai would be hitting Nagisa by now but she hasn't," Rei pointed out.

They looked over to the couple and saw Haru wiping a grain of rice off Haruka's cheek for her. He then proceeded to eat it off his thumb. Haruka wasn't fazed by it at all but the other three had wide eyes and opened jaws. "Haru-chan has changed..." Nagisa whispered. "Haru-chan has changed!"

Both Haru and Haruka looked up at Nagisa, frowning at him. They didn't seem to have a problem at all and didn't understand why the other three were making such a fuss, especially Nagisa.

Haruka sneezed, pulling all the attentions on her. Everyone briefly forgot about what they were talking about as Haru grew concerned for Haruka. She gave him a smile, telling him that she was fine only to sneeze again. Haru frowned. She clearly wasn't okay if she was starting to sneeze out of nowhere. Haru pressed the back of his hand to Haruka's forehead, frowning even more.

"You're warm."

"I've always had higher temperature than other people," Haruka said, making up an excuse and pushed Haru's hand off her forehead. "I'm fine, don't worry."

"It's finally Haru's turn to worry about someone," Makoto smiled. Haru looked at his friend and frowned, thinking that it was rather inappropriate for Makoto to make a joke now. "If Haruka-san said she's fine, she's fine. It's okay to worry about someone but you can't over worry about them."

"You're one to talk, Mako-chan," Nagisa mumbled.

Haru wasn't convinced by either Haruka or Makoto. He looked at Haruka with the frown still on his face.

As the day progressed, Haruka was slowly turning for the worse. She was sneezing more, coughing several times as well. Her smiles for Haru decreased in numbers and she was slowly losing her energy. By the time school ended, Haruka was resting her head on her desk and was fast asleep. It was only pure luck that she wasn't caught by the teacher.

When the final bell rang, Haru got up and stood next to Haruka. She was still fast asleep and Haru gently pressed his hand on her forehead. She was burning hot compared to her temperature at lunch time. Haru frowned and shook Haruka gently. She opened her eyes and looked up, sitting up lethargically.

"Yeah?"

"It's time to go home."

"Oh..."

Haruka slowly packed her bag, standing up from her chair. She swayed a little and Haru held his hand out to catch her but Haruka managed to stable herself. Although she insisted that she was fine, Haru wasn't convinced at all. Instead, he took her bag and placed her on his back, giving her a piggyback. Makoto took their bags for them, walking beside the two.

Haruka wrapped her arms around Haru's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Makoto touched Haruka's forehead to confirm for himself that she was ill. "You're burning, Haruka-san," he frowned slightly. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"She was already ill at lunch," Haru stated.

Makoto had a worried look on his face while Haru adjusted Haruka on his back. Haruka groaned softly, whining a little and tightened her arms around Haru. They walked her home and knocked on the door to her house. Nobody answered so Makoto knocked again. "In my bag..." Makoto opened Haruka's bag, searching through it and found her house keys.

He opened the door and let Haru in first with Haruka before getting in after them. "Take her up to her room," Makoto instructed. "I'll get her some medicine and a wet towel." Makoto took his shoes off before taking Haruka's shoes for her while Haru took his own shoes off without putting Haruka down.

While Haru carried Haruka up to her room, Makoto headed to the kitchen to search for where the Akiyama family kept their medicines. He found the medicines and searched through them until he found one for fevers. Makoto poured a glass of water and took it upstairs to Haruka's room. Haru was putting Haruka in her bed when Makoto came in.

He gave the medicine and the glass of water to Haru before running off to the bathroom to wet a towel for Haruka's forehead. Haru fed the medicine to Haruka before tucking her into bed but Haruka whined, throwing her duvet off her body. Haru frowned slightly and pulled the duvet up to cover her again but Haruka groaned, opening her eyes.

"Haru..."

"You're ill. You need to sleep."

Haruka shook her head but Haru was having none of it. He insisted on having the duvet over Haruka's body and placed the wet towel on her forehead when Makoto brought it back. "Haru, I need to get home now. Ren and Ran will be home soon and my parents are away."

"You can go. I'll stay here."

"You sure? Well if you need anything, call me."

Haru nodded, staying by Haruka's side while Makoto left. There was silence for a while and Haru watched as Haruka slept. Her face was slightly red from her rising temperature. This was the first time Haru had to really take care of someone like this. He was always taken cared of, mostly by Makoto, but from that, Haru had learnt how to take care of Haruka.

"Haru..." Haru blinked, waiting for Haruka to say something more. "You should go...I don't want you to get ill either."

"You need someone to take care of you."

"Please go..."

Haru stared at Haruka before leaning in. He pressed his lips against hers. Haruka frowned and pulled away immediately. If she remembered correctly, this was their first proper kissed shared together. The other time was probably when Haru gave her CPR but Haruka wasn't going to count that as their first kiss.

"Haru! Now you'll get ill too."

"Don't they say that if you give it to someone else, you'll get better soon? I want you to get better soon."

"That was our first kiss, Haru..."

"No it wasn't. I gave you CPR."

"CPR doesn't count."

Haruka looked over to Haru and held her hand out for his. Haru gripped her hand in his, giving her a soft smile. "Get well soon," he said softly. "Then maybe we could share more kisses together."

Haruka tugged on his hand, pulling him closer. Haru was leaning on her bed by then and the two were looking into each other's eyes. Haruka's small smile was pulling Haru in and soon, his lips was upon hers. He didn't pull away as quickly this time and Haruka didn't pull away either. When they felt that it was long enough, the two pulled away to look at each other.

"I'll make you mackerel."

"We don't have mackerel at home."

"How are you going to get better then?"

"Stay with me."

~.~

* * *

~.~

As the morning trio were getting ready to set off, Haru let out a sneeze, rubbing his nose. Thanks to Haru's care, Haruka was much better but it was her turn to worry about Haru now. "You're ill aren't you, Haru?" Haruka frowned slightly. "I told you you shouldn't have kissed me."

Haru rubbed his nose, sneezing once again but pretended he didn't hear Haruka. Makoto smiled a little, looking at Haru. "So Haru kissed Haruka-san in order for her to get better?"

"She's better now, is she not?"


End file.
